BOA EDAN
by Frozen614
Summary: Cerita Lucknut. Bikin becek. Bahasa non Baku. Sedikit kasar tapi masih batas wajar ,fucklah malah nyanyi - -
1. Chapter 1

**BOA EDAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **LUHAN X OH SEHUN**

 **KIM JONGIN X KYUNGSOO**

 **EXO MEMBER X NCT**

 **OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang punya fantasy mesum yang tinggi dan memiliki yang kelakuannya hampir mirip cewek hotel alexis. Kemudian dikenalin sama salah satu Kakak Kelas yang hitz, ganteng, dan yang pasti bisa bikin becek.

 **BAHASA NON BAKU/ SEDIKIT KASAR**

* * *

 **Rabu**

 **09:20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Haloo kenalin nama gue adalah Byun Baekhyun, gue punya body yang aduhai sebelas duabelas sama keylie jenner. Muka juga gak kalah saing sama kendall jenner. Modal cantik doang ? enggak dong coy. Gini-gini juga gue termasuk ke dalam murid berprestasi di sekolahan. Tahun lalu aja gue pernah ikut lomba cerdas cermat antar SMA sekabupaten, jangan tanya juara berapa? Dapet juaran cadangan coy wkwk kagak dong. Gue dapet juara II , maklum guys lawan nya sekolah berbasis Internasional. Sekolah gue mah gedungnya tingkat juga udah bersyukur hehe..

Oiya gue punya rahasia nih guys, gue tuh suka banget berkhayal porno hehe. Awalnya gue pikir sih wajar, diumur gue yang udah 17 tahun ini berarti gue udah masuk dalam tahap pubertas. Hormon masa muda gue lagi kenceng-kenceng nya kaya motor AA Rossi. Setiap ada kesempatan pasti gue selalu berkhayal di ena-enain cogan kaya abang Adam Levine hehe, gue demen banget deh sama si Adam Levine, doi bener-bener hot daddy banget dahhhh tapi sayang aja suaranya cempreng, kadang-kadang kalau gue lagi ngayalin ena ena bareng doi, gue pakein mode getar biar kerasa doang asal ga bersuara hehe edannn.

.

"orang gila, lu pasti lagi ngelamun jorok lagi ya?" Luhan dateng-dateng bikin gue jantugan aja.

.

Oiya, Kenalin nih temen gue Xi Luhan

orangnya Cantik bor! Kita temenan udah lama nih. Dari zaman SMP sih. Luhan dulu nya anak pindahan dari Surabaya, dia pindah kesini karena bokapnya dipindah tugas disini. Jangan pernah tertipu sama muka kalemnya ya guys, Luhan ini aslinya sedikit nackal! Hehe

.

"iya Lu... pengen tau tapi jomblo " gue nyenderan manja dipundak Luhan.

"mau gue kenalin sama temennya ka Sehun?" kata Luhan sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut gue. Jangan soudzon ya guys! Gue sama Luhan normal ko. Emang sih orang-orang suka pada ngira kita lesbiola. Padahal mah enggak pisaaannn. Gue sama Luhan kan sama sama cantik , anggun mempesona gini masa iya kita Lesbiola gak ada yang jadi jantan bohongannya dong. Tapi mah emang dasar mulut orang-orang julit ada aja jawabannya. Hih sebel deh kendall

.

"mauuuuuu, tapi malu Lu"

"ih pake malu segala tiap hari ngayal mesum aja lo!" kata Luhan ngejitak kepala gue. Dasar emang orang latah! Gak bisa diem kalau lagi reflek.

"tapi nanti dia yang suruh chat duluan ya?" kata gue .

"tergantung ya, lo tau sendiri temannya ka Sehun kan famous Baek, rada susah sih kalau nyuruh mereka nge greet duluan"

"iya juga sih, mmm yaudah nanti gue coba deh. Emang siapa yang mau lo kenalin ?" gue negakin badan gue terus ngadep Luhan.

"siapa ya? Lo maunya siapa?" tanya Luhan balik

"gue mau nya tinggi, ganteng mah pasti ya Lu. Kalau ga ganteng mah gak bikin nafsu hehe"

"iya sih bener haha. Okek nanti istirahat ikut gue ke tempat ka Sehun ya?"

"mau ngapain? Nungguin lu menyusui"

.

.

.

 _ **PLAKK. . . .  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Anjirlah kepala Aesthetic gue ditoyor sama Luhan padahalkan Kenyataan nya emang iya, kalau ketemuan sama Ka Sehun kan doi pasti anu anu an. Status doang Adek-kakakan giliran dicium mah minta yang lama , heleh mana ada Adek-Kakak cium ciuman.

"lambe mu ya Baek" gue Cuma ngerucuitin bibir doang.

.

.

.

 **09:30**

.

.

 **Author Pov**

.

Di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi berkumpulah para jelamaan siluman siluman tampan yang mampu menggetarkan dada dan membuat bagian bawah para wanita kejang-kejang . Ini adalah tempat yang dibilang Luhan tadi ke Baekhyun, basecamp nya Sehun. Ini Basecamp bukan sembarang Basecamp, kadang-kadang Basecamp ini bisa jadi hotel melati kalau udah kepepet banget. Basecamp ini letaknya dibelakang gedung kelas, dulunya tempat ini tuh gudang olahraga tapi semenjak sekolah di renovasi jadi nya gudang olahraga dipindahin ke depan dekat lapangan. Jadinya aja gudang nya kosong dan dimanfaatkan oleh para lelaki kelebihan hormon untuk berbuat yang yes-no-yes-no.

.

.

.

.

 _"oh MyGod.. yaa...hmm fuck me.. harder..Ohyesh ahwhhh..." krasak krusuk jedar jeder dwaraywgdu72#$#34e_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara apaan hayoooo? Hayooo jangan mesem mesem doang. Kalian pada tau kan tuh suara apa? Iya bener suara orang lagi ngadu , ngadu anu hehe.

.

.

"item goblog, pelanin anjing suaranya. Gue mau tidur nih" kata johnny yang lagi nutupin matanya pake switer.

Yang dipanggil item mah pura-pura gak denger. Masih khusuk nonton film jepang. Tadi pagi doi datang kesekolah dengan wajah yang ceriah, katanya semalem bisa ngebobol web porn yang katanya punya banyak video bagus. Biarin ngabisin RAM ber GB – GB juga katanya mah no problem asal masa depan _**dedeq nya**_ terpuaskan. Bener-bener bocah Lucknut emang !

"pake headset aja jon, kalau suaranya dikecilin gak merangsang" kata Jongin yang masih khusuk liatin video.

"iya Jon lo aja yang pake headset! Nonton bokep kan seninya di suara" sambung Sehun

"lagian biasanya juga lo gabung, napa lo sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang daritadi ngomong gak ngalihin matanya dari layar HP.

Si Johnny Cuma ngedengus nahan kesel gitu " Tai emang, gak jadi klimaks semalem gue"

"haha anjir kenapa?" tanya Mark yang dari tadi diem diem tapi ngelus ngelus jendolan celana

"lu kali salah sebut nama mangkanya cewek lo kesel ya hahah" sambung Jongin

"buka anjing, semalem gue maen dikamarnya jessica" jawab Johnny yang sekarang ngelus ngelus jendolan celananya juga. Keingetan kejadian naas semalem yang menimpa **_dedeqnya_**

"lah ko malah gak klimaks? Bukannya dah kane tempatnya sob?"

"kane emang, kane banget malah ampe gue berapa kali ganti gaya ama doi"

"lah terus?" tanya anak-anak yang ada disitu

Si Johnny akhirnya bangun, posisinya jadi duduk nyenderan dipunggung sofa. " baru juga gue pengen keluar, eh abangnya pulang kerumah. Kagoklah gue, takut dikebiri anjir"

Anak anak pada ngetawain si Jhonny, bisa ngebayangin kali ya pas kondisi lagi hard terus dah mau keluar eh abangnya dateng, antara udah kepalang nafsu ama takut mati itu .

"si Jessica nya juga sih tebir, gue pengen keluar di dalem doi gak mau mulu pengen nya diluar. Padahalkan dia minum pil takut banget jadi sih najis" sambung Johnny

"haha anjing Jon, gue tau perasaan lo Jon. Gak jauh beda kaya kalau lagi coli di toilet sekolah terus ada razia Pak Gontoro. Pas lagi keras-kerasnya terus harus cepet-cepet masukin kedalam celana"

"untung-untung gak kejepit sleting ya tem? Haha" kata Mark geli

"yoi yoi bro, bener-bener ngelebihin tantangan ninja warrior ya adrenalinnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba pintu basecamp terbuka, datanglah dua orang wanita syantiek jelita dengan kemolekan tubuh yang melebihin peri kayangan ketujuh. Otomatis semua mahluk yang ada disitu menoleh dan terkagum kagum dengan pesona yang ditebarkan oleh dua racun eh dua bidadari tersebut.

"uhuy, dedek Luhan. Bawa sapatuh?" si Jongin sadar duluan nih, cepet banget emang nih bocah kalau udah soal cewek-cewek begini mah.

Luhan Cuma senyum aja, tangannya masih narik tangan Baekhyun buat jalan ke deket Sehun. Pas udah sampe Sehun, doi ngelepasin tangannya dan langsung nubruk Sehun yang lagi duduk di sofa.

"Kaaak Sehuuuuuun" mulut Luhan monyong monyong kaya mau nyium si Sehun. Sehun ngangkat tangannya buat ngerangkum wajahnya Luhan

"Kenapa dedek emesh kuuh?" kata Sehun sambil mencuri ciuman dihidung Luhan.

"Kangeeeeeen kak" kata Luhan manjah

"kode itu mah"

"pengen kali"

"udah gas Hun, tadi kan dah pemanasan haha"

Emang dasar mereka mah temen temen lucknut. Lambe nya bener-bener sejurusan sama otak, gak pake disaring.

Luhan Cuma senyum senyum aja digodain begitu, yaelaah anak anak juga mah udah pada tau gimana Luhan Sehun, gajauh-jauh dari menyusui pokoknya. Enak ya jadi Sehun sampe gede masih dapet ASI hehe mantab lur

.

"itu temen lu Han?" tanya si Chanyeol yang dari awal Baekhyun masuk ngeliatin terus.

Akhirnya Luhan bangun dari Sehun, dia nengok kebelakang dan ngambil tangan Baekhyun buat berdiri sejajar sama dia. "iya nih, kenalin temen gue namanya Byun Baekhyun"

"Byun Baekhyun yang tahun lalu ikut cerdas cermat itu?" tanya Mark.

Mark juga disini punya otak yang pinter. Waktu dia masih dikelas 2, dia sama tim nya yang maju diajang cerdas cermat. Jadi dia kenal sama namanya Byun Baekhyun, namanya doanya ya... biasanya sih gitu. Inget nama lupa orang. Inget orang lupa nama. Asal jangan inget mantan nanti buka lembaran lama eeeeaaak :')

"iya bener Ka."

"cakep ya, sini sini Baek duduk sini" ini kata Chanyeol, heran doi mah suka diem-diem ngegas mulu. Jaim dikit napah ih.

Si Baekhyun gugup banget nih, soalnya Chanyeol nih udah masuk kriteria dia banget, orangnya tinggi, ganteng udah gitu punya suara husky voice lagi anjaaay becek deh becek.

"tuh itu namanya Ka Chanyeol, sana gih samperin" Luhan bisik bisik ke Baekhyu terus dia ngedorong Baekhyun kearah tempat duduk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mah masih senyum senyum bangsat, kata dia mah lumayan ada bahan. Kan dog banget ya , cian Baekhyun hehe

"sini duduk disini, apa mau duduk dipangku sama gue? " Chanyeol narik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun supaya jalannya cepet kearah dia.

"nge gas aja boskuh" celetuk Jongin

"rezeki coy, pamali ditolak" jawab Chanyeol cengengesan.

Anak anak Cuma ngedengus doang ngedenger Chanyeol

.

"lah anjir si Sehun kemana nih, grecep amat tuh bocah" kata Mark yang celingak celinguk nyariin Sehun.

"aus kali bor" kata Jongin

"aus mulu doi mah kalau deket sumber susu" timpal Johnny

"kane udah ini, masih lama lagi anjir jam pulang" kata Mark

..

.

.

 **09:50**

.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

.

.

Selepas itu anak anak pada sibuk masing masing, si Jongin tetep sibuk nonton bokep tapi pake headset sekarag mah, katanya gaenak ada gue. Kalau ntar hard, kasian gue lawannya banyak. . gaktau-tau nya dia kekuatan gue, gue goyang dikit aja lu pada mati ngangkang. Tulul emang si item mah

"diajakin Luhan ya kesini?" Chanyeol nanya ke gue. Buset dah nih orang ganteng amat ya kalau dari deket.

"iya, abisnya ga ada temenya dikelas" kata gue sambil nunduk, gakuat lur liatin muka nya deg degan takut becek hehe

"lah emang temennya Luhan doang?" kata Chanyeol lagi masih ngeliat gue.

.

 _Ngeliatin mulu, ntar di terkam gak ya? Hehemaunya_

.

"ya enggak dong! Cuma yang ada Luhan doang, yang lain pada gak masuk" kata gue.

.

Duduk gue udah mulai gelisah nih, posisinya gue duduk mepet banget sama Chanyeol. Bahu sebelah kanan gue nempel di punggung sofa jadi ada di belakang bahu kirinya nya Chanyeol. Jadi kalau misalnya tangan kiri nya Chanyeol begerak bisa bisa ketoel gunung ngana.

"Jon lu jangan tiduran ke. Kasian nih Baekhyun gak kebagian duduk" si Chanyeol goyang goyangin kakinya Johny yang ada di deket paha gue pake tangan kirinya otomatis kan tanganya lewat depan gunung kemabar gue tuh, astatang gue dag dig dug nih nahan.

.

Nahan buat kaga nabrakin dada gue ketangan nya heheh hina sekali.

.

Si Johnnya Cuma ngulet doang, nih bocah kebal banget sih pake ilmu apaan?

"udah gpp Chan, kasian lagi pules" kata gue sambil narik tangan Chanyeol dari kakik Johnny, uhuk sekalian modus sih hehe.

"emang anjg nih bocah! Yaudah sini Baek deketan ke gue duduknya" Chanyeol naro tangan kanannya dipinggiran bawah paha gue, jadi posisi dia kaya setengah meluk gue gitu, terus gue diangkat didudukin di pangkuannya.

.

.

Adaaaaw... mana tahan ini mah gue:')))))))))))))))))

.

.

"udah gpp gini aja ya dulu? Enak kalau di pangku mah gak bayar jadinya hehe" . Lu kira naik angkot kali ah kaga bayar dasar lelembu!

..

.

.

Krieeet

.

.

.

Gue nengok kearah pintu yang dibuka...

.

.

.

Anjaaaaay men silaaaawwwww...

Gilaaaaa kenapaa banyak amat cogan sih disini?

.

.

.

"anjir Yoel, anak siapa itu yang lu pangku?" ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**BOA EDAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **LUHAN X OH SEHUN**

 **KIM JONGIN X KYUNGSOO**

 **EXO MEMBER X NCT**

 **OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang punya fantasy mesum yang tinggi dan memiliki yang kelakuannya hampir mirip cewek hotel alexis. Kemudian dikenalin sama salah satu Kakak Kelas yang hitz, ganteng, dan yang pasti bisa bikin becek.

 **BAHASA NON BAKU/ SEDIKIT KASAR**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Preview..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krieeet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue nengok kearah pintu yang dibuka, anjaaaaay men silaaaawwwww**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gilaaaaa kenapaa banyak amat cogan sih disini?**

.

.

.

" **anjir Yoel, anak siapa itu yang lu pangku?" ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **###**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata yang datang itu Ka Kris sama Ka Jongdae dan dibelakangnya ada Ka Lay yang lagi lari lari. YaLord.. gila gue bisa liat ka Kris langsung dari deket gini, muka nya mulus banget anjay biarin giginya rada offset juga tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan doi.

Ada Ka Jongdae juga, kalau sama doi mah gue kenal. Soalnya kan gue satu eskul sama dia. Dia itu ketua kelompok gue di eskul nyanyi. Jangan salah ya guys, Biarin doyan ngelamun jorok gini tapi cita cita gue pengen jadi kaya Adele, gue pengen jadi diva internasional ! selain gue terkenal kan lumayan bisa jalan jalan gratis keliling dunia kalau lagi world tour hehe aminin yaa...

Nah kalau jantan yang satu lagi mah gak usah diomongin dah, biarin manis juga tapi suka bikin kesel. Lemah banget kalau diajak ngomong, cape duluan. Tapi kata anak anak sih Ka Lay ini bahaya...cewean nya banyak, doi playboy coy.

.

.

.

"heh bego itu anak siapa yang lo pangku?" Ka kris nyamperin ke arah gue dan Ka Chanyeol .

"gak tau tadi emaknya nitipin ke gue sebentar" jawab Ka Chanyeol sambil ngusel-nguselin kepalanya kerambut gue.

"lah emang bisa nitipin anak di sekolah?" sambung Ka Lay.

"bisa dong, asal anaknya cewek cakep" kata Ka Chanyeol cengengesan.

Ka Lay mulai jalan kearah gue dan Chanyeol, mukanya kaya bingung gitu. Penasaran banget kaya nya mah dia, masa iya bisa nitipin anak disekolah. Halah percaya aja lagian lau!

Tiba-tiba tangan Ka Lay megang dada gue, otomatis gue kaget dong terus gue rada ngelonjak gitu . Pas gue turun lagi tapi kok ini serasa ada yang ngenganjel gitu dibelahan booty seksi gue.

"anak kecil sekarang pertumbuhannya bagus ya yeol?" kata Ka Lay yang mau nyoba megang dada gue lagi tapi buru-buru gue tangkis tangannya. Enak aja lo pegang-pegang ntar kalau lu tegang gimana? Gue mah ogah ngelemesin mending lemesin anunya Ka Chanyeol aja hehe

Ka Chanyeol sama anak-anak lain ketawa ngakak ngeliatin tingkahnya Ka Lay, mereka pikir mah ini anak emang polos banget atau gak bisa diajak bercanda kali yak? Lagian juga nenek Rohaya juga mah tau bocah yang dipangku Ka Chanyeol itu bukan bocah beneran. Tapi bocah yang bisa bikin bocah sama bocah hehe apatih..

"iya bener anak sekarang pertumbuhannya bagus, pas lagi" Ka jongdae nimpalin kata Ka Lay.

"pas ditangan ya buletnya? Mantab tuh. Kira-kira 36c lah" Ka Kris gerakin tangan nya kaya lagi nadangin air. Ish.. gue kan jimayu, Ka Chanyeol mah gak mau ngebelain malah ketawa-tawa doang sambil cium cium belakang kuping gue. Geli tauuuk!

"kalau yang ini mah 38 kayanya bor, sampe dongak gue ngeliatnya dari sini haha" kata Ka Chanyeol tangannya ada dibawah dada gue. Duh ngilu Ka...

Ka Chanyeol sekarang makin berani cium cium leher belakang gue, pelukan tangannya juga udah mulai naik pas banget dibawah gunung gue. Gue juga udah ngerasain dari tadi ada yang ngeganjel dibelahan bokong gue itu pasti "manuk (burung) nya" dia. Sebenarnya gue udah risih dengan keadaan gini, gimana ya soalnya ganjelan Ka Chanyeol keras banget jadi bikin ngilu meong gue hehe

"btw Sehun mana bor?" Ka Kris duduk disamping Ka Kai dan ngelepas headsetnya Ka Kai sebelah buat dia pake.

"biasa.. lagi imunisasi terpadu sama Luhan".

"udah lama?"

"kira-kira baru sampe enaknya, bentar lagi juga keluar" jawab Ka Kai.

.

.

"eh Lay tadi lu kenapa lari-lari ?" tanya Ka Mark yang pindah jadi tiduran di karpet.

"ada razia Pak Gustom di toilet, si Tae kena tadi haha" jawab Ka Lay

Otomatis denger jawaban nya Ka Lay gue nengok, soalnya ya gue ini kenal banget sama orang yang namanya Tae itu. Tae itu sepupu gue, anaknya adik ibu gue. Kenapa katanya tadi? Tae kena razia ditoilet?

"tae itu Taehyung ya Ka?" tanya gue ke Ka Lay.

Anjirlah nih manusia jelmaan tiang gamau diem banget tangannya, padahal kita baru kenal beberapa menit tapi mulut sama lidahnya udah akrab banget sama leher gue. Uncch

"iya si Taehyung, dia kena razia sama Pak Gustomi garagra coli di toilet haha" tawa Ka Lay meledak disusul sama ketawa anak anak.

"serius bego, ko bisa ? haha" Ka Mark bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan narik badannya buat senderan di kaki sofa.

"bisa terus , padahal yang lagi coli itu adeknya si Chanyeol di dalam bilik tapi garagara si Tae ngeledekin dia pake suara oh-yes-oh-no dari luar tempat buat pipis jadi dia yang di angkut sama Pak Gustom"

Yalord... Tae emang bener-bener lu dasar kebo bule, malu maluin aja si pake segala ketangkep sama Pak Gustom. Emang sih banyak anak-anak cowok yang sering ketangkep sama razianya Pak Gustom dan Pak Gontoro dan hukumannya gila banget. Kalau sekali-dua kali ketangkep masih disuruh buat bersihin toilet sama ngerapin data buku diperpustakaan tapi terakhir yang gue denger, ada anak dari kelas Musik yang sering kena terus dihukum buat coli didepan Pak Gustom atau Pak Gontoro.

Edan banget ka? Eh horor banget kan? Bukannya si bapak-bapak itu homo ya, mereka udah merried ko malahan udah punya anak banyak. Tapi gaktau kenapa bisa kepikiran buat bikin hukuman yang seremnya minta ampun gitu.

.

.

.

.

"ahnmmm" gue gigit bibir gue. Sialan nih manusia undur undur cuping telingan gue dijilat-jilat.

Gue nengok kebelakang buat liat mukanya Ka Chanyeol, anjirrr muka doi dah mendung banget. Matanya sayu banget kayanya dia nahan deh.

"enak ya de?" Ka Chanyeol cium pipi gue. Muka gue panas karna malu .Gue Cuma ngangguk sekali.

"Kaka lagi ngapain?" tanya gue lirih

"Kaka lagi pengen nih, dari tadi udah nahan tapi muka ade cantik banget, kakak jadi gakuat" kata Ka Chanyeol gigit pundak gue pelan.

Gue balikin muka lagi madep depan, ngeliat orang-orang yang ada diruangan ini pada sibuk sendiri-sendiri gue ngerasa lega. Terus gue kepikiran buat ngelakuin hal lebih sama Ka Chanyeol, bodo amatlah baru kenal juga masalahnya dah diujung nih nafsu hehe

Gue nengok kebelakang lagi , mukanya Ka Chanyeol masih nunduk ngegigitin pundak gue pelan dan tangan nya neken pinggang gue kebawah sampai gue bisa ngerasain "anunya" bener-bener keras banget.

"Kaka boleh cium ga?" gue Cuma ngangguk doang karena emang gue juga pengen

Bibir Ka Chanyeol nempel dibibir gue, awalnya dia Cuma ngecup doang tapi lama-lama bibir atas gue dikulum sama dia . Mulut gue masih rapet dan gue gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa. Tapi terus Ka Chanyeol berhenti dan ngomong didepan bibir gue "buka dong mulutnya" dan akhirnya gue buka mulut gue. Suara Ka Chanyeol seksi banget anjir !

Lidah Ka Chanyeol masuk kedalam mulut gue, dan jilatin langit-langit mulut gue sedangkan gue juga gak tinggal diem, gue bales masukin lidah gue kedalam mulut dia dan gue jilatin deretan gigi dalamnya.

Tangan Ka Chanyeol masih gakbisa diem , malahan sekarang tangan nya masuk kedalam baju seragam gue dan ngelus-ngelus perut gue.

.

"ahnmm" desah gue pelan pas tangan Ka Chanyeol naik ngeremas dada gue. Rasanya enak banget, pas dia mijet-mijet dada gue.

.

Sekarang jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kasar mainin puting gue. Puting gue digosok-gosok terus dipelintir kekanan terus di gosok lagi terus dipelintir ke kiri terus terusan aja begitu. Hal yang sama juga dia lakuin buat dada gue yan sebelah.

.

"Kha...h ... hhhh.. udaahhh"

.

Ka Chanyeol gak perduliin omongan gue, sekarang ciumannya turun ke leher gue. Tangannya juga masih gak berhenti buat ngerjain dada gue sedangkan gue udah gakaruan rasanya. Badan gue jadi maju-mundur gara-gara nikmat. Dan setiap gue ngelakuin itu Ka Chanyeol pasti selalu menggeram.

Akhirnya Ka Chanyeol berhenti nyiumin gue tapi tangan nya masih betah bermain di dada gue. "ini gede banget sih Baek? Sering di setting ya?"

Gue nyubit tangan atas Ka Chanyeol kesel, enak aja lo! Lo kira gue cabe-cabean flyover yang maen nya setting-setting toket. Bukan level gue!

Dia Cuma ketawa geli terus nyium bibir gue sekilas " alami berarti ya? Bagus berarti nih adonan nya pas"

Kepala dia nunduk sebentar dan ngegigit puting gue dari luar.

Kepalanya gue geplak, reflex lah gue kaget tiba-tiba dia begitu. "sakit tau" kata gue manyun

Dia senyum terus nyium bibir gue lagi lama. Lidah kita ikut main juga, kepala gue sampe miring ke kanan ke kiri gargara dia ngulum bibir atas-bawah gue gantian.

"aku juga mau nyusu, tapi disini rame takut kamu malu" kata Ka Chanyeol

Yailah pasti, biarin lagi kena nafsu begini juga gue mah inget malu. Gue gak mau aset berharga gue diumbar-umbar didepan khalayak umum. Emang lo kira gue patung mermaid yang gunungnya Cuma ditutupin pake patrick temennya spongebob. Bukanlah!

"ih Kakaa main nyusu-nyusu aja, emang aku siapanya Kaka?" gue ngeledek Ka Chanyeol.

"Luhan juga sering nyusuin Sehun , padahal adek-kakakan" jawab Ka Chanyeol cengengesan.

"apa mau jadi pacar Kaka? Biar Kaka bisa bebas "keluar-masuk" rumah?" sambung Ka Chanyeol.

"gakmau ah, pasti Kaka banyak rumahnya" kata gue sambil ngebelai pipi Ka Chanyeol

"rumah mah banyak tapi kan yang bikin nyaman Cuma satu" Ka Chanyeol nyiuym bibir gue lagi

Heran deh, doyan banget sama bibir gue. Emangsih bibir gue ini titisan Keylie Jenner hehe.

"emang Ka Chanyeol nyaman sama aku?" dia Cuma ngangguk doang sambil senyum

Tangan gue beralih ke bibirnya, gue usap sepanjang garis bibirnya eh tiba tiba jari gue di gigit sama Ka Chanyeol.

.

.

Drtdrtt langsung nyampe ke bawah sinyal nya anjir. Gue rasa daleman gue basah nih.

.

.

"aku nyaman, mangkanya mau gak coba jalanin dulu sama aku?" kata Ka Chanyeol sambil ngemut jari gue.

Gue ngangguk denger pertanyaan Ka Chanyeol.

Iya gue juga dari awal udah tertarik juga sama lo Ka. Lotuh masuk kriteria gue banget. Semua nya serba pas.

"yaudah berarti kita pacaran sekarang?" tanya Ka Chanyeol

"iya Kak" jawab gue malu malu.

"yaudah sini cium lagi" kata Ka Chanyeol

"kan tadi udah" kata gue

"tadikan belom pacaran, sekarang kan udah pasti beda rasanya"

Dan selanjutnya kita ciuman lagi, ciuman sekarang lebih pelan-pelan tapi lebih dalam. tangan Ka Chanyeol meluk pinggang gue sedangkan tangan gue meluk leher Ka Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **###**

.

.

.

"anjir mereka udahan belom sih dramanya?" -Kai

"kayanya sih udah, tuh lagi ciuman" -Jongdae

"dari tadi kan udah ciuman, nyusu malahan" -Lay

"beda bego, kan tadi berhenti dulu confess. kaya nya mah jadi ini" –Mark

"enak banget si caplang dapet barang bagus" –Kris

Sedangkan Johnny masih tidur pules gak perduli walaupun ada yang main ombak banyu deket dia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka Sehun udahan belum?" –Luhan

"bentar nih aku sletingin celana dulu" –Sehun

"buruan aku gak enak sama Baekhyun " –Luhan

"enakan sama aku ya? Hehe" –Sehun

"ih ngeselin ah" –Luhan

"hehe".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue nulis apaansih ini? Hehe ini ff NC pertama gue, bukan NC kali ya lebih ke bar-bar hahaa. Maafya gak hot kaya FFNC yang lain.

Thx uuuu


	3. Chapter 3

**Rabu**

 **20:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini para siluman tampan lagi pada kumpul dirumahnya Kris. Setiap malam emang agenda mereka buat ngumpul untuk sekedar nongkrong ngopi atau kalau lagi ada yang mau modalin ya mereka cari butterfly malam. Kalau lagi kere-kere banget paling juga mentoknya di bawah flyover atau di angkringan pinggir rel kereta api. Siapa tau aja ada chili2an bening yang bisa dimudosin .

Gitusih kata Kai feat Lay..

Harusnya malem ini jadwalnya dirumah Mark, tapi kebetulan si Mark lagi bawa gebetannya main di kos-an. Jadinya aja sebagai best friend goal sekelas gaga dan kawan-kawan mereka akhirnya ngungsi kerumahnya Kris yang kosong bikos ortunya pada pulang kampung.

.

.

.

.

"ah engas nih gue, liar yuk bor" kata Jongin yang lagi galer

Anak-anak gak ada yang ngegubris omongannya Jongin. Semuanya pada sibuk sama gadget terkecuali Sehun yang lagi bobo ganteng karena kecapean abis imunisasi terpadu tadi siang sama dedeq Luhan.

"Lay, ayo ah kita cari ciwi-ciwian. Nanti kita bawa kesini. Lumayan satu juga" Jongin nyamperin Lay yang lagi maenin hpnya.

Kayanya Lay lagi selfie deh soalnya dia senyum-senyum ganteng gitu liat hp.

"anjir gila, itu dada siapa bor gede amat?"

Lay nengok kearah Jongin "anak kelas 2, gue minta pap foto malah dikasih susu. Kan enak haha"

Jongin ngerebut hpnya Lay dan ngezoom foto susunya ampe itu resolusi nya pada pecah-pecah kaya bibir jomblo ngenes berabad-abad hehe.

"yol liat nih susu nya, gila ini mah rasa milf" Jongin nyodorin hpnya kedepan muka Chanyeol.

"apaansih gambar burem begini juga, dengkul kali itu mah tem"

"susu bego, bentar nih gue zoom out" Jongin ngezoom out fotonya lagi terus dikasih ke Chanyeol

"halah, jelek. Lebar amat susu kaya talenan" kata Chanyeol melengos

Si Jongin kesel kayanya sama jawaban Chanyeol yang acuh. Biasanya kalu dikasih susu lidahnya Chanyeol langsung melet-melet kaya dog didepan lappo tante martin hehe.

"biasanya aja lu kaya orang ayan kalau liat susu, gaya banget lu Candra"

"si Chanyeol udah punya susu sendiri sekarang tem. Jadinya gak tegang liat yang lain" sela Kris.

"berarti kemarin lu udah official sama si Baekhyun itu?" tanya Kai

Chanyeol Cuma ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum ngedengerin omongannya Kai. Soalnya doi lagi chattingan sama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **.  
**

 **Pchanyeol** : sayang lagi ngapain?

 **Baekhyunb** : aku baru selesai mandi nih, kamu ?

 **Pchanyeol** : aku lagi kangen sama kamuuuuuuu

 **Baekhyunb** : idih, baru aja tadi siang ketemu masa udah kangen hihi

 **Pchanyeol** : gaktau nih, pengennya ketemu mulu. Nikah aja yu mendingan biar tiap hari ketemu.

.

 _Dasar kelakuan kids zaman now, sekolah aja remed mulu segala mikirin nikah. Mikir woy! lu kira ngasih makan anak orang bisa pake nilai ujian._

.

 **Baekhyunb** : gamau ah aku kan masih sekolah

 **Pchanyeol** : yaudah nanti ya kalau libur panjang hehe

.

 _Gelo!_

.

 **Baekhyun** :apaansih ih! :D

.

.

.

.

 **###**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

.

.

Guys! Akhirnya gue udah gak jomblo lagi...

Akhirnya setelah sekian abad gue selalu bermimpi ena ena sama cogan, sekarang gue bisa ena ena didunia nyata hehe

Tapi masalahnya ini gue masih disegel, gue belum pernah gitu-gituan sebelumnya. Soalnya mantan-mantan gue dulu itu anak alim.

Gue inget banget deh waktu itu gue pacaran sama si Daehyun. Dia kaka kelas juga seangkatan sama Chanyeol.

Dia itu ketua marawis remaja. Kita dulu pacarannya di depan aula sekolah. dan itupun setelah gue nungguin kegiatannya selesai. Yampun... lu bisa pada bayangin kan kalau pacaran Cuma dilingkungan sekolah?

Boro-boro pegangan tangan, duduk dempet-dempet aja ngeri. Mangkanya si Daehyun kalau lagi ketemuan sama gue selalu bawa rebana nya buat ditaro ditengah-tengah kita. Mantab kan!

Sukur-sukur kita gak di gep Guru BK atau Kesiswaan. Coba kalu sampe kita ke gep terus masuk ruang BK, bisa-bisa gue yang di DO dari sekolah gegara menjerumuskan si Daehyun ke hal-hal negatif.

Bapaknya Daehyun itu Pak Guntoro. Guru kesiswaan yang sering melakukan razia ditoilet cowok.

.

Dan yang terakhir kali pacar gue itu si Amber. Sumpah demi apapun gue gaktau kalau dia itu sejenis sama gue! Giman coba ya, dia sekolah gak pake rok terus rambutnya di cukur model Zayn Malik , dadanya juga rata banget kaya jalanan aspal perumahan elit. Wajar dong kalau sebagai orang awam gaktau kalau doi itu cewek.

Dulu pas gue masih baru baru naik kelas2, gue selalu pulang bareng Tae. Walaupun dia ada latihan basket abis pulang sekolah gue tetep nungguin dia.

Disana gue pertama kali ketemu sama Amber. Awalnya gue kira dia cowok karena satu tim sama Tae, gak mungkin dong cewek masuk tim cowok?

Dan kita mulai kenalan dan ngobrol-ngobrol sampe akrab. Waktu itu gue pernah nanyain tentang Amber ke Tae, tapi dia bilang _"jangan nanyain yang gak jelas, si Amber manusia apa bukan juga gue gaktau"._ Yaudah deh semenjak dari situ gue udah gak pernah ceritain si Amber sama dia lagi.

Akhirnya Amber nembak gue, dan gue terima. Awalnya kita berjalan seperti pasangan lainnya. Tapi anehnya ko setiap bulan dan tanggal yang sama, mood nya Amber suka naik turun. Kadang-kadang dia suka marah-marah gak jelas sama gue. Terus kadang-kadang dia suka ngajakin cuddling.

Lah ko ini anak kelakuannya kaya cewek PMS? Perasaan gue aja yang cewek kalau lagi PMS gak gini-gini amat deh moodnya.

Setelah beberapa bulan akhirnya gue tau kalau Amber itu cewek. Sebelumnya gue mulai ngerasain ko pandangan anak-anak disekolah aneh banget kalau lagi ngeliat gue? Awalnya gue pikir mungkin karena mereka kaget baru pertama kali liat ko ada orang yang mirip banget kaya perpaduan Keylie jenner dan Mia Khalifa disekolah mereka. Tapi akhirnya gue tau kalau mereka itu lagi julitin gue dibelakang.

Pas gue lagi di toilet, gue denger anak cewek pada ngomongin kalau gue itu lesbi. Gue kaget dong gak terima! Jelas-jelas gue ini normal banget! Coba kalu gak percaya mah temuin gue sama Adam levine, kalau gak itu mas Adam teriak-teriak keenakan karena goyangan bokong ala Nicki Minaj gue mah.

Yaudah besoknya gue ngajakin si Amber ketemuan di belakang sekolahan. Gue mau mengklarifikasi tentang kebenaran gender nya dia.

"lo jujur deh sama gue, lo itu cewek atau cowok"

Si Amber ngerutin dahinya "Lah bukannya lo udah tau?"

"mana gue tau! Lo kan belum pernah naked didepan gue!" kata gue keras

Tiba-tiba Amber buka kancing baju nya satu-satu. Gue reflex megangin tangannya supaya berhenti buat bukain kancing.

"lo ngpain sih mau buka baju?"

"katanya lo belum liat gue naked, yaudah gue buka ni" si Amber mulai ancang-ancang buat bukain kancingnya lagi

"gila! Jangan disini juga kali! Nanti kalau orang liat gimana? Yang mikir napa ber udah gede juga ih!" kata gue kesel

Dia gak dangerin omongan gue dan masih bukain kancing bajunya satu persatu. Dan pas kancing terakhir dibuka. Terpampang lah dada rata amber yang terbalut dengan kaos kutang bergambar Power Ranger.

Tapi ko itu ada lipatan gitu sih dibawah tulang selangkanya. Diatas dada sebelum susu.

Amber ngelanjutin kegiatannya, dan sekarang dia mulai ngangkat kaos kutangnya pelan-pelan. Dan gue melongo gak percaya setelah tanpa kaos kutang.

.

.

Apaan itu yang dipake Amber?

.

.

.

.

.

Itu BH ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Ko BH nya lebar banget sih sampe nutupin perut

.

.

.

.

.

Atau itu miniset? Masa iya ada miniset selebar itu..

Oh...

Jangan-jangan itu kemben? Iyakan kemben? Yang biasa eyang putri gue pake kalau dirumah.

Wah gila seleranya Amber old banget

Lah...

Kalau dia pake kemben berarti dia cewek dong kaya gue?

.

.

.

Astadragon...

.

Gue dongak ngeliatin mukanya Amber, muka gue masih melongo gak percaya.

"gue masih jadi cewek Baek sekarang, tapi nanti setelah lulus gue mau ke Thailand operasi transgender" kata Amber pelan

Yampunnnn...

Gila kali! Masih kebayang aja tuh kejadian waktu itu sampe sekarang. Apalagi kalau gue ketemu dia gak sengaja, gue suka pura-pura gak liat.

Bukannya gue rasis atau gimana ya, Cuma kaget aja men. Kalian kalau jadi gue juga kaget kan tiba-tiba tau kalau pacar lo itu sejenis juga?

Gimana mau ena-ena, kalau sama-sama punya kue apem. Ntar yang nusuk-nusuk terus yang gendongin gue dipepetin ditembok siapa dong? Heheh

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

.

.

.

 **###**

.

.

Sekarang kembali lagi ke tempat SEKOTENG KEMON. Sekumpulan cowok ganteng kelebihan hormon hehe.

Mereka sekarang lagi ada di Angkirngan pinggir rel kereta api. Seperti yang tadi ku bilang kalau gak ada yang modalin buat bayar Butterfly night, mereka pake cara alternatif yang lebih manusiawi yaitu memanfaatkan kegantengan wajah mereka buat modusin para ciwi-ciwi baru mekar yang kebetulan atau emang sengaja mampir karena menghirup aura keganteng mereka.

Lay sama Kai udah mulai beroperasi, mereka udah mojok dibelakang tembok pembatas rel kereta sama jalan raya. Ceweknya lumayan cakep sih Cuma rada menor aja bedaknya. Tapi gak kaya cewek-cewek yang di meme ko, maish batas wajar haha

Kalau Kris , doi absen gak ikut dulu. ga enak badan katanya. Padahal sih mereka tau kalau mba Sunny mau ke kos-an nya. Tapi sebagai best friends goal sekelas Yanglek- Reza arap. Mereka mah diem diem aja..

Sedangkan Sehun sama Chanyeol masih asik ngewe-dang jahe sambil ngerokok. Belum ada niatan mau nyari mangsa. Mungkin belum ada yang cocok atau gak emang mereka lagi lemah?

Nah kalau si Johnny tadi ikut tapi gak lama doi cabut, soalnya dapet telpon dari jessica. Katanya rumahnya sepi gak ada orang,jadi doi minta di nenenin. Eh temenin ...

Karena Johnny adalah cowok yang baik dan pengertian, baru denger rumahnya jessica sepi doi langsung cabut. Takut jessica kenapa-napa katanya kalau kelamaan.

 _Karep maneh weh lah Jon.._

.

.

"yol, lu sama Baekhyun udah taken?" tanya Sehun yang lagi niupin wedangnya.

Chanyeol ngangguk. "iya, gue juga gatau kenapa gue nembak dia. Haha dia juga eror nerima gue"

Mereka ketawa ngedenger jawaban Chanyeol.

Lagian sih kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga kata Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun yang eror mau aja nerima Chanyeol tanpa ngasih waktu buat mikir atau penjajakan. Meh lah judulnya aja Boa Edan, ya isinya pasti bocah-bocah edan..

 _Baru kenal udah jadian.._

 _Baru ajak makan udah ngomongin kos-an.._

 _Baru ajak jalan udah minta liburan..._

 _Au ah gelap. Emang nya lau sokap?_

Lah malah nyanyi sih gue hahah maaf guys~~

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

.

.

"ahhhnm ahh Ka jangan ditarik nanti putus uhmmm"

Anjirrr...

Itu suara ceweknya sapa ya?

Gue berdiri terus ngintip ke dalem .

.

.

.

Astatang...

.

.

.

.

Kasian amat itu bocah di gencet ditembok sama si Lay. Jadi posisinya itu cewek munggungin Lay, mukanya madep tembok sedangkan si Lay dibelakagnya lagi ngeremes-remes susunya, tapi masalahnya mulut dia narikin tali BH nya tuh cewek. Haha gila.

Gue sih kaga tegang pisan ngeliatnya juga, yang ada kocak kali. Mereka jadi mirip kaya kambing kawin. Maen tindih-tindihan. Amit amit dah punya teman minus banget

Terus gue cariin si item nih, gue mau liat cara main dia. Gue akuin kalau cara mainnya item itu keren. Bener-bener diluar nalar dan akal sehat orang normal. Mungkin karena dia sering nonton film kakek Sugiono kali ya jadinya ide nya liar.

Dulu gue pernah mergokin dia maen sama Krystal, mantan nya dia dikelas kosong pas lagi Classmeet. Waktu itu gue sama dia satu tim futsal, nah kebetulan pas tim kita mau main dibabak final. Si item gak ada dimarkas.

Gue nyariin dia ke gudang tempat biasa juga gak ada, akhirnya pas gue nanya sama anak yang lewat dia bilang liat si Krystal doang masuk kekelas yang diujung.

Ini mah udah pasti mereka mau anu-anu an. Padahal udah gue bilangin juga kalau mau tanding itu kita gaboleh berbuat dosa yang begitu-begituan, takut sial jadinya kalah. Itu juga gue kata Pak Gustom kalau lagi ceramah diupacara hehe

Akhirya gue nyamperin ke kelas kosong yang ada diujung, pas gue sampe pintu kelas dan ngeliat kedalem tapi ko sepi? Apa jangan-jangan mereka pindah tempat kali ya. Yaudah gue cari lagi aja deh..

Pas gue baru mau balik badan gue denger suara-suara aneh..

"ahhh yang, kamu emm ngaphaainn sihhh suruh aku pake kaos kutang zama SD ginihhh ihhhh"

.

.

Brrrr... suara desahannya lur bikin merinding..

.

.

Gue akuin si Krystal itu aduhai, biarin dada nya kecil tapi body nya ehm banget. Wajar sih kan doi ketua club cheerleaders.

.

.

"biarin yang biar imut-imut sexy kaya loli hehe"

Terus gue denger suara kecipak-kecipak kaya orang lagi nginjek jalanan becek.

Akhirnya gue beraniin diri gue buat jalan kearah sumber suara pojok belakang kelas. Si item ini pinter banget nyari tempat broh! Kalau diliat dari atas mah gak bakal ada yang tau kalau dikelas ini ada orang. Tapi pas gue nunduk ngeliat dari bawah meja.

Gue lihat si item lagi ngeroko sambil masukin jarinya keluar-masuk ke meongnya Krystal. Sedangkan posisinya krystal setengah badannya masuk kedalam bangku, kepalanya ketutupan sama punggung kursi dan dada kebawahnya nya ada diluar kursi.

Gila kan! Posisi macem apaan itu! Cuma si item doang emang yang bisa bikin fantasi nya jadi nyata!

.

.

.

"masih lama gak tem?" gue berdiri disamping nya item.

Gue bisa liat jarinya si item ngoral meongnya Krystal yang udah merah kaya kebakar. Terus si item kaget dan nengok keatas-kearah muka gue. Tapi setelah itu mukanya dia santai lagi.

Sedangkan si Krystal berusaha buat nutupin bagian bawahnya tapi tangannya dicekal sama si item.

"bentar nanggung, cewek gue belum keluar yol" kata si item santai

"yang udahh ah, malu ada temen kamuhh" ini kata si Krystal tapi si item mah bodo amat. Nanggung sih

Yaudah, gue jongkok aja disamping si item sambil ngeliatin kegiatan mereka. Kadang-kadang juga gue nanya-nanya ke si item, kalau gak gue gantian megangin rokoknya kalau dia lagi maenin meongnya si Krystal.

"sorry nih yol, bukannya gue gak setia kawan. Tapi kalau masalah beginian mah gue gak bisa bagi-bagi" si item masih maenin Krystal tanpa nengok kearah gue.

Lagian juga walupun gue tegang, gak akan gue mau make bekas temen. Apalagi itu di depan mata kepala gue sendiri. Yang ada malahan gue misuh-misuh inget kegiatan mereka.

Ewh...

Gue liat jam tangan gue "yaudah buruan 10 menit lagi, kita mau tanding final nih bego"

Si item Cuma ngedehem doang soalnya masih asik dibawahnya krystal.

.

.

.

"ngapain lo bego!" Sehun nepuk bahu gue terus berdiri disamping gue.

"gue nyariin si item ko gak ada ya?"

"bukannya gak ada, gak keliatan bego! Dia kan impisibel haha"

Haha lah bener ya, kan dia item maen malem-malem ditempat gelap. Yaudah kelar.

Kalau lagi main petak umpet mah dia pasti menang mulu, tiba-tiba ilang terus nongol di deket benteng haha.

"noh dia disana lagi kuda-kudaan" Sehun nunjukin jarinya kearah pos yang deket alang-alang tinggi

"gila si item jadi aja ya di tanah juga haha" kata gue geli

Gimana gak geli coba kalau itu cewek posisinya nungging terus si item nunggangin dibelakangnya. Mungkin kalau udah kelar tuh cewek sadar kali kalau dengkulnya pada sakit nekenin batu kecil ditanah.

Gue sama Sehun balik lagi duduk ketiker. Eh tiba tiba ada sekumpulan ciwi-ciwian nyamperin kearah kita dan tanpa basi-basi duduk ngeriung di tiker kita.

Tampangnya sih lumayan coy imut-imut binal gitu, kaya cewek gue lah si Baekhyun, tapi body nya masih kalau jauh dong sama pacar gue.

Baekhyun biarin badannya mungil gitu tapi dadanya aduhai, turunan nya Mia Khalifa versi unyu. Kalau bokongnya mah sejajarlah sama Keylie Jenner hehe duhhh jadi kangen pacar.

Gue nyenggol sikutnya Sehun yang lagi mau nyeruput wedangnya. "lu mau ladenin gak nih bor?"

Sehun nengok kearah gue terus ngernyitin dahinya "lu doyan?"

"mayan sih sebelas dua belas sama Baekhyun" jawab gue santai.

"iyasih sama Luhan juga haha, jadi gimana nih?" Sehun mesem-mesem kearah sekumpulan ciwi-ciwi itu.

"dikit yuk? Haha" ajak gue

Sehun ngangguk dan akhirnya kita ladenin nih sekumpulan ciwi-ciwi haus belaian orang ganteng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamis**

 **08:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Sialan banget nih guru dari tadi ngajarin nya gak danta banget. Masa guru MTK nyambung nya ke sejarah.. kan edan..

Ngapalin rumus alogaritma aja gue masih nyicil malah ditambah suruh inget-inget sejarah , yampun pak plis deh! Sejarah itu buat pengalaman bukan di inget.

Liat aja nih sekarang contohnya si Mino lagi dihukum buat nyari tau siapa orang yang pertama kali bikin tiang bendera.

Demi planet EXO, gue sama sekali gak pernah baca dibuku sejarah sekolah tentang itu. bener-bener deh ini sih bapak jangan-jangan lagi ada masalah rumah tangga mangkanya rese!

 **Drrt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

.

 **Pchanyeol** : sayang... lagi pelajaran siapa?

 **Baekhyunb** : Pak Hasbulloh ka, bt tau ih aku

 **Pchanyeol** : oh.. MTK bukan sih dia? Yaudah sini ke tempat biasa hehe

 **Baekhyunb** : iya bener! Udah orangnya nyebelin pelajaran nya juga gak asik...

 **Baekhyunb** : ada siapa aja disitu ka emang?

 **Pchanyeol** : haha yaudah mangkanya kesini aja ya

 **Pchanyeol** : kebetulan aku sendirian loh hehe ;)

 **Baekhyunb** : lah kaka cabut sendirian?

 **Pchanyeol :** tadi bareng sama Lay, tapi dia di UKS sekarang

 **Pchanyeol** : yaudah mangkanya kamu kesini ya temenin aku

 **Pchanyeol** : nanti aku jemput di toilet belakang

.

Duh gue bingung nih.. pengen cabut sih bareng sama Ka Chanyeol sekalian kita pacaran mumpung doi sendirian hehe

Tapi gue takut, masalahnya ini kan matkul penting. Gue takut gak lulus UN . Ya walaupun gue ini termasuk anak yang cerdas gak menutup kemungkinan juga kan dikemudian hari gue dapet karma karena terlalu sombong..

Eaaaakkkk

.

 **LINE**

 **.**

 **Pchanyeol** : yang aku udah ditoilet nih.

 **Pchanyeol** : ijin aja sekarang mumpung deket mau istirahat

 **Baekhyunb** : ihh ka, tapi aku takutttt

 **Baekhyunb** : ngomongnya gimana atuh ajarin!

 **Pchanyeol** : pak saya izin ketoilet mau maen sama pacar saya, gitu

.

Wadawwwwwwww...

.

Ini anak mabok lem fox kali ya! Bisa bisa gue dicekokin pengahapus papan tulis kalau ngomong begitu.

Biarin masih disegel gini juga gue tau kali soal begituan, apa mungkin Ka Chanyeol mikirnya itu gue polos banget kali ya? Mangkanya dia suka banget molosin gue. Ehehe taik!

.

 **Baekhyunb** : kaka mah gila kali ya!

 **Pchanyeol** : haha becanda sayang. Bilang aja ijin ke toilet sakit perut

 **Baekhyunb** : yaudah wait ya, aku coba dulu

.

Gue berdiri dan maju kedepan kelas menghampiri Pak Hasbulloh dan jajaran cogan kelas gue yang lagi dihukum berdiri gaya pesawat di depan kelas.

"maaf pak" gue nyamperin Pak Hasbulloh dan bungkukin badan sedikit

Anjir bor mukanya gak woles banget pas nengok, slow motion gitu. Sampe bingung gue ini dia lagi meragain gaya iklan apa.

Kalau dikata iklan pembersih muka, ya enggak pantes atuh mukanya kasar banget lebih cocok jadi tukang iklan pompa air bareng Agung Hercules. Dibilang iklan sampo, lebih gak cocok pisan. Rambut doi itu kaya lagu nya Bang Jonny Iskandar yang rambut panjang botak atasnya.

"Ya kenapa kamu?"

"anu pak.. saya boleh ijin ke toilet gak ? perut saya sakit pak"

Gue pasang muka yang paling melas. Matanya gue sayu sayuin, bibirnya gue jebleh-jeblehin. Pokoknya persis banget kaya Ciwi2an yang maen nya di trotoar.

Pak Hasbulloh masih diem aja, dia masih ngeliatin gue dari bawah keatas- terus atas-kebawah. Kaya catokan rambut.

Wah wah.. ini mah namanya pelecehan sexual secara ga langsung nih! Walaupun gue seneng orang-orang mandangin body aduhay gue yang kaya Keylie Jenner tapi kalau diliatin nya di depan muka gue banget mah gue kesel! Apalagi macem cetakan opi kumis begini modelan nya.

Liat aja ntar pulang sekolah gue bilangin ke bapak gue.

Biar kaya kids zaman now kan.. hhee

Padahal kalau gue ngadu ke bapak atau ibu gue, yang ada gue malah tambah diomelin. Kalau gue dipukul pake penggaris disekolah, nah kalau ibu gue tau dirumah gue ditambahin dipukul pake papan penggilesan cucian :')

Kalau gue lupa ngerjain pr terus dihukum berdiri pesawat didepan kelas, sampe rumah gue disuruh nyalin buku karangan nya Mpuh Tantular yang tebelnya setebel bedak biduan dangdut yang suka ngisi acara dihajatan.

Tapi itu mah dulu zaman gue masih bocah. Masih SD. Kalau sekarang mah..

Sama aja sih ... hhehe

"yaudah sana keluar! Pantesan aja dari tadi kaya ada bau bau sampah basah"

.

.

Hah ?

.

.

Si bapak parah banget nih, orang gue sakit perutnya pura-pura pake segala dikatain bau lagi. Gini nih syebel nya kalau lagi ada drama dikelas terus tiba tiba kita masuk ke stage kaya tukang soundsystem yang lagi benerin kabel. Semua mata tertuju padaku...

Tapi mah selow...

Isyana kan udah biasa jadi pusat perhatian gini hehe

.

.

.

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya gue bisa keluar dari kelas juga hehe, gak sabar ketemu sama pacarku yang cogan level maud..

Eh tapi ko gue deg-deg an sih ya?

Yampuuun...

Nanti kita bakal berduaan doang kan disana. Waktu kemarin rame-rame aja Ka Chanyeol berani banget ngusel-ngusel gue apalagi nanti ya yang isinya Cuma kita berdua doang.

Gue sih ga masalah kalau misalnya bakal terjadi hal yang anu-anu diantra kita nanti hehe. Tapi masalahnya...

Gue belum ganti beha kemarin :'(

Soalnya kata mamah gapapa pake beha 2 hari an. Untungnya aja gue mah anaknya resik. Gak gampang keringetan lagianpula Kan kalau tidur beha nya dibuka. Jadi Cuma dipake kalau mau aktiftas doang dan itu terbukti Lebih irit deterjen juga sih aslinya mah hehe

Aduuuuh... semoga aja nanti gak sampe buka bukaan beha.. kalau sampe situ mainnya, semoga aja wangi downy nya masih nempel biarin udah 2 hari juga, kalau gak bisa tengsin gue kalau sampe Ka Chanyeol nyium bau apek hehe.

Nah itu pacar aku yang aduhay tampan nya lagi main hp sambil senderan ditembok.

Uhuy...

Ko kaya cowok-cowok bad boy di ff ya ? hhee

Unccch ayangku kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kangen gini ya padahal dia didepan mata ? emang ya bener kata pujangga. Kalau orang lagi jatuh cinta itu hatinya selalu berbunga-bunga.

Eh tapi bentar deh...

Siapa tuh cewek yang tiba-tiba dateng megang-megang tangan pacar gue? Bukannya Ka Chanyeol janjian mau jemput gue ya? Ko malah datang cewek lain.

Apa jangan-jangan ini Cuma ilusi gue? Atau jangan-jangan Ka Chanyeol lagi ketempelan? Bisa juga sih soalnya kan ini deket sama toilet yang udah jarang dipake sama anak-anak.

Gue makin cepetin jalan gue kearah Ka Chanyeol. Gak bisa gue biarin nih setan genit cem kelabang yang suka grepe-grepein cowok ganteng begitu.

"Ka Chanyeol..."

Ka Chanyeol ngangkat kepalanya dan senyum liat gue. Dia ngelepasin rangkulan dari cewek yang gue kira setan genit penunggu toilet.

"hey sayang, sini peluk aku kangen" Ka Chanyeol narik kepala gue ke dadanya.

Uhuy.. ternyata ada untungnya juga ya jadi cewek pendek gini. Biar gampang dipeluk-peluk romantis ala couples goals di pinterest hehe

"kirain ga boleh ijin keluar, aku udah lumayan lama tadi disini" Ka Chanyeol nyium jidat gue bentar.

Gue nengok ke belakang badannya lewat celah di keteknya. Nah enaknya lagi jadi orang pendek ya gini, bisa ngintip dari celah-celah yang paling sulit.

Si cewek itu masih berdiri dibelakang Ka Chanyeol dan badan nya disandarin ke tembok terus kaki nya disilangin. Jadi nya aja paha nya keliatan soalnya rok tersingkap.

Dari gaya nya sih gue bisa niympulin kalau nih cewek tipe-tipe kaka kelas rempong yang doyan ngebully

"selera lo turun ya sekarang yeol?" dia ngedengus.

Ka Chanyeol lepasin pelukannya dan ngerangkul pundak gue terus nengok kebelakang "enggak ko , malah naik level. Nih lu ga liat"

Badan gue rada didorong dikit kedepan tapi tetep dalam rangkulan mesra seorang Ka Chanyeol

Dia ngelirik sinis kearah gue " yaela, busa doang paling itu isinya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

What the...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa lu kata hah!

.

.

Seenak-enak udel aja lu ngejudge aset kebanggan gue! Dikira gue kaya awkarmun kali ya,, kalean semua suci aku penuh busaaaaah... Ini mah asli coy! Ciptaan Tuhan tanpa plastik buatan. Seumur-umur gue ketemu sama orang baru kali ini ada yang bilang kalau susu gue ini busa! Lu ga liat apa ini bulatan sempurna yang indah ?

"sok tau lu, asli ini. Nih liat mantep banget dipengangnya juga sekel" tangan Ka Chanyeol nangkup susu gue terus disodorin ke arah cewek setan itu.

.

.

Astatang...

.

.

Ku terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ka Chanyeol. Gak gini-gini juga kali Ka.. masa susu gue jadi ajang pamer sih! Gue aja yang punya susu indah begini b aja.

Tah biarin lah! Lebok ku sia tah susu aing amih angop

"yaela, ini mah pasti toket settingan! Mana ada badan kecil begitu " mataya ngelirik gue sinis banget "punya toket gede. Cabe-cabean paling"

"enak aja! Jangan asal jeplak dong Ka kalau ngomong!" gue manyun liatin dia. Sembarangan banget ngatain orang cabe-cabean! Ciuaman yang pake lidah aja gue baru ngelakuin pertama kali kemarin sama Ka Chanyeol. Pake ngatain gue cabe cabean lagi!

Mangkanya ya jadi orang itu kalau gak tau apa-apa gausah asal ngomong! Bikin erupsi deh.

Emosi maksudnya hehe

"haha tuh dengerin bin! Jangan asal jeplak. Lu kalau mau ngomong begitu tunggu toket lo segede Pamela duo serigala ya!"

.

.

Anjay...

.

.

Pamela dou serigala yang susu nya kaya karung beras gitu? Gila ngukuk banget gue! Gak kebayang kalau ni cewek yang kurus klontang gini punya toket kaya dia haha.

Yang ada tiap hari sakit punggung kali ya gara-gara keberatan susu wkwk

"dasar munafik lo! dulu aja lu doyan banget sampe sampe toket gue bau samsu"

"gue ga main samsu, si item noh kali"

"mana mau gue nyusuin si item!"

"item juga kayanya mah gakmau sama lu bin, tenang aja"

.

.

Ya lord...

.

.

Pacar gue kocak banget sih. Bisa juga ya cowok cool kaya Ka Chanyeol ngomong lemes kaya gitu ke cewek. Lagian juga Ini mah udah kaya cewek-cewek Thailand yang lagi ribut di Ig sih. Wkwk

Dan akhirnya tuh cewek pergi juga dari hadapan kita. Kocak banget mukanya kaya angry bird merah, nahan malu dan kesel.

.

.

.

"itu tadi siapa sih ka?" tanya gue sama Ka Chanyeol

Kita lagi jalan sambil gandengan tangan nih ke tempat biasa.

"oh itu mah koleksi hehe " Ka Chanyeol nyengir ganteng kearah gue "jangan dipikirin yak! Sekarang kan pacar aku kamu , sini cium dulu"

.

.

Muaaah

.

.

Ka Chanyeol nyium pipi gue bentar. Dan gue hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Sumpah deh demi apapun, baru kali ini gue ngerasain rasanya pacaran beneran. Rasain gimana rasanya skinship. Rasain gimana rasanya di so sweet an. Bentar lagi juga gue ngerasain rasa nya di anu anuin kali ya? Hehe

"sayang jangan nunduk mulu ah nanti kamu tikusruk"

"ih kan ini juga udah pegangan sama kamu"

"lah kalau misalnya nanti kamu nabrak tiang di depan aku juga ga engeh, tiada arti pegangan tangan kita ini"

.

.

Heheh sa ae lu biji ketumbar..

.

.

Yaudah atuh kalau pegangan tangan kita tiada arti, mending gue peluk aja ya biar nanti kalau nabrak kita sakit bareng-bareng hehe

Dan tangan gue meluk badan nya Ka Chanyeol terus kepala gue diumpetin dibawah ketek nya. Anjay ni ketek udah kaya botol parfum wangi banget, mandinya pake air mawar kali ya ni cogan?

"dih dih masa meluk-meluk sih haha"

"iya ah biarin nanti kalau aku nabrak kan sakitnya barengan sama Kaka"

"mending aku gendong aja deh ya?"

Gue dongak ngeliat muka nya Ka Chanyeol

"lah kenapa?" tanya gue bingung

"aku gak bisa liat kamu sakit, biar aku sendiri aja nanti yang ngerasain"

.

.

Eaaaaaakkkkkk

.

.

Gak kuad nih dedek, butuh segera CPR nih. Dari cogan tapi haha

.

.

Gue cubit pinggangnya Ka Chanyeol, dan dia Cuma ketawa ganteng bikin bagian bawah gue lembab hehe

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

 **.**

 **###**

 **UKS**

.

.

"Ka.. nanti keluarin nya diluar ya? Aku lagi masa subur" kata cewek yang posisinya badannya sebagian tiduran diatas kasur dan kakinya masih napak dilantai

Sedangkan cowok yang diajak ngomong masih fokus maju mundurin bagian bawah tubuhnya enak. Matanya aja sampe merem melek kaya senter keabisan batu batre.

Kepalanya ditaruh diceruk leher cewek itu "hgnnn.. minum pil aja yahh..aku ga biashaah keluarr diluar"

Lantai UKS berdecit karena gesekan dari ranjang yang dipake untuk mainan roler coster sama dua orang itu.

"aku ghaah.. ahh.. Ka.. ahhh enakkhh.. aku ga minum pil ahh"

"nanti aku beliin, udah nih bentar lagi aku mau keluarrrhhh"

Si cowok masih terus manju mundurin badannya dan sekarang malah makin cepat seperti kereta shinkansen.

Kasian tau itu ceweknya. Pasti kelar ini sakit kepala dah.

Jreettt...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu bukan suara klimaks..

Tapi...

Ada yang buka pintu UKS. Tadi karena udah kepalang nafsu mereka gak sempet buat ngunci pintunya. Dan sekarang mereka ke gep sama orang lain.

Mampus dah lu...

Mereka berdua serempak nengok kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan posisi masih nemplok kaya kambing kawin. Nafasnya masih engos-engosan, dan dengan bodo amatnya itu cowok pede aja maju-mundurin badannya kepalang nanggung katanya, klimaks udah diujung pala.

"khaah..kaa adahhh oraang ihhh..."

Plak...

.

.

.

.

.

Plok...

.

.

.

.

.

Plak..

.

.

.

.

.

Plok...

.

.

.

.

.

"biarin aja nanggung.. aku gamau tunas mudaku gagal panen"

Segala tunas muda.. itu mah calon calon tuyul malih..

.

Ahhhhh

.

.

.

.

Hnnnn

.

.

.

.

Hhhhhh

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhhhh

.

Dan akhirnya si cowok keluar juga..

Posisi mereka masih tetep numpuk, si cowok masih belum turun dari tunggannya sedangkan si cewek gak punya tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar ngomong.

Dilain sisi, tanpa memperdulikan situasi yang sedang terjadi di ruang itu. orang yang tadi ngebuka pintu sekarang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Berdiri disamping ranjang yang mereka pake

"Layeon Fajar Sakti..." orang itu menarik nafas dalam "lagi ngapain?" lalu menghembuskannya kasar

Lay masih asik diposisi nemplokin cewean nya. Kepalanya masih berada di ceruk leher si cewe dan tangannya tergantung lemas dipinngir ranjang

Si cewek yang mulai ambil kesadaran dulu, bangunin Lay pelan "Ka.. adaaa itu...bangun dulu..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lay. Pokoknya si Lay itu mah udah pewe banget. Biasanya mah kalau dia ngelakuin nya di basecamp, selesai begituan dilangsung tidur. Gak mikirin lagi itu lawannya masih ada apa kagak.

Kata Lay mah ibaratnya kaya Naruto abis berantem sama Uchiha Madara. Bedanya mah Naruto ngabisin cakra kalau Lay ngabisin sperma.

Lay mulai bangun perlahan dan benerin celananya. "eh Mas Henry hhee udah lama disini?"

Henry geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuanya Lay. Gak abis pikir gimana mereka bisa ngelakuin itu dilingkunga sekolah padahal ada love hotel di deket ruko depan.

Lah?

Podo bae atuh kaleaan mah...

"kan udah saya bilang berapa kali jangan main di UKS! Kasian petugas yang bersihin nya"

Lay ngedecak "yaela mas, main bentar doang. Keluarnya juga didalem, ga bakal lengket-lengket banget lantainya. Selow hehe"

"bukan lengketnya doang, baunya yang paling nempel" Henry menghela nafas keras

"lagian juga kalau main pintunya dikunci! Untung lagi saya yang kebagian jaga coba kalau guru lain, abis masa depan kamu disiletin"

Waaaaaw...

Ngilu banget yak! Kasian atuh kalau anu nya disiletin tar akang Lay gak bisa tempur lagi dong. Tar gak punya masa depan yag cerah lagi. Ntar aku mainin apaan dong kalau anu nya disiletin? Eheheh

"hehe iya mas maaf, tadi udah diujung banget soalnya tadi abis nonton Mia" kata Lay cengengesan

"Mia mulu, coba Allie Haze deh lebih mantep."

"ah males toketnya kecil gue gak suka mas"

"lah lu kira tuh cewek yang lu pake gede?" Henry nunjuk cewek dibelakang Lay pake dagu

"enggak sih, tapi enak mas bulet" jawab Lay santai "yaudah deh mas gue cabut dulu yak, thanks loh buat tempatnya"

Lay ngajak cewek yang tadi sama dia keluar dari UKS.

"dulu zaman gue sekolah, ciuman aja udah takut bunting. Lah zaman sekarang pada asal main colok-colok aja... huh dasar kids zaman 2k17"

.

.

.

 **###**

Sementara di basecamp SEKOTENG KEMON ini Cuma ada dua mahluk lawan jenis yang lagi gesek-gesekan ditembok deket dispensper. Niat awalnya si Baekhyun mau ngmabil minum aus, tapi karena hormon kelalakian nya Chanyeol yang bar-bar jadinya aja si Baekhyun dipepet ke tembok udah kaya orang lagi buka kecapi pake pintu

Maju-mundur maju mundur tapi gak keluar-masuk.

"kaka.. jangan beginih.. nantih airnya tumpah" Baekhyun berusaha buat keluar dari himpitan badan besar Chanyeol.

Tapi mah percuma, badan Baekhyun yang Cuma sebesar semut api ngelawan Chanyeol yag segede gaban.

Ibarat pribahasa mah _bagai mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami_

.

.

Itu orang pasti kurang kerjaan dah! Ngapain nyari jarum ditumpuka jerami. Orang masukin benangnya aja mesti pake kaca pembesar kalau kata orang yang udah tua mah.

.

.

"taro gelasnya diatas galon sayang" Chanyeol niupin leher Baekhyun keras.

Bukan Cuma nafasnya aja yang keras tapi semuanya...

Dari kepala atas sampe kepala bawah bosQ...

Baekhyun nurutin kata Chanyeol. Selesai dia naro gelas, tangannya langsung ditarik keleher Chanyeol dan badannya diangkat kedalam gendongannya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai sibuk ciumin leher Baekhyun yang dibales Baekhyun dengan mendongakan kepalanya supaya dia bisa leluasa main-main disana.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bertahan dnegan posisi seperti itu, akhirnya Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya ke sofa dengan masih menggendong Baekhyun seperti anak koala.

"Baek... boleh kan? Aku pengen banget ga tahan" Chanyeol natap mata Baekhyun sayu.

Baekhyun liatin kedalam mata Chanyeol. Dia maunya bilang iya tapi dia takut. Soalnya dia bener-bener masih virgin belum pernah ngelakuin hal-hal kaya gituan.

Kan udah dibilang Baekhyun itu Cuma pinter berkhayal jorok tapi prakteknya mah nol kaya nilai ujian nobita. Dia juga takut kalau nanti rasanya sakit, dari beberapa sumber terpecaya yang dia dapet mereka semua rata-rata bilang kalau pertama kali itu rasa sakitnya sakit banget. Lebih-lebih kaya lo datang bulan hari pertama.

Mereka juga bilang rasanya gak akan nyaman, mau pipis aja pasti sakit. Dan yang lebih bikin ngilu itu, anunya pasti keluar darah...

Hal yang Baekhyun paling takutin ke 4 setelah boneka mampang adalah darah. Dia bisa sesak nafas kalau ngeliat darah. Apalagi darah itu keluar dari bagian tubuhnya

Duh...

Ngilu...

Baekhyun ngerangkum wajahnya Chanyeol yang mulai basah karena keringet yang ngucur dari dahinya "jangan sekarang ya Ka..."

Chanyeol ngedengus kasar, dia langsung buang mukanya keaeah samping buat ngindarin tatapan mata Baekhyun

"kaka... aku masih belum bisa kalau sekarang.. lagian kan kita baru aja saling kenal terus pacaran dan sekarang.. ak-"

"iya ya aku tau! Kamu belum percaya kan sama aku? Apa kamu takut kena penyakit gara-gara aku dulunya sering main sama banyak cewek?"

"bukan begitu ka.. tapi kan-"

"ck, sayang aku kalau main sama mereka pake kondom ko! Janji deh kalau main sama kamu tanpa kondom. Jadi sama aja kamu dapetin keperjakaan aku yang pertama"

Bocah edan!..

Pake ga pake juga mah sama aja lu udah sering culak-colok banyak lobang. Siapa tau kan pas lu lagi main terus karena terlalu bersemangat ga sadar kondom lu bocor?

"ka... kasih aku waktu ya.. soalnya ini... hmm"

Baekhyun nundukin mukanya. Sebenarnya dia mau bilang kalau dia itu masih virgin. Tapi takut Chanyeol gak percaya atau gak lebih parahnya Chanyeol ninggalin dia karena tau Baekhyun masih newbie.

Yaela otak lu ge ama saja Baek..

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan gantian ngerangkum wajah Baekhyun, jidatnya ditempelin sama jidat Baekhyun dan dia nempelin bibirnya juga ke bibir Baekhyun

"soalnya kenapa sayang? Kasih tau ke aku biar aku jadi ga salah paham. Apa kamu ga suka sama tempatnya? Kita bisa ko pulang sekolah mampir ke kosan aku atau mau ditempat kamu?"

Chanyeol ngomong gitu didepan bibir Baekhyun. Otomatis bibirnya Baekhyun ikut bergetar seiring ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol

"kalau aku jujur, janji kaka jangan gimana-mana ya?"

"gimana kenapa sih sayang? Cik ngomong atuh buruan hm.." Chanyeol senyum ganteng

"sebenernya...

.

.

.

.

Emmm...

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhhhh

.

.

.

Ehmmm

.

.

.

Ahhhhh

.

.

.

.

Ouccch"

Belum selesai ngomong si Chanyeol udah langsung nyerang dada indah Baekhyun dengan mesra. Emang dasar boa edan! Gak tau etika. Masa orang lagi ngomong malah di grepe-grepe.

Bukan di grepe lagi ini mah, malah si Chanyeol lagi nyusu di dada Baekhyun tanpa ngelepas seragamnya.

"sebenarnya kamu kenapa hmm? Ayo kasih tau aku buru"

Chanyeol masih ngisepin puting Baekhyun dari luar seragamnya. Dan sekarang lidahnya ikut main muter-muter disekitar puting Baekhyun. Tangannya juga ikut ngeremas dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"aku masih virgin ka!" teriak Baekhyun

Otomatis Chanyeol ngeberhentiin smeua aktifitasnya dari dada Baekhyun. Dengan mulut nganga yang isinya dada . Chanyeol ngangkat wajahnya kaget natap wajah Baekhyun yang merah menahan malu.

"kamu masih apaa?" Chanyeol julurin lidahnya ke puting Baekhyun

.

.

.

"ahh.. akhu masih virgin" Baekhyun susah payah menjawab

.

.

.

"serius kamu yang?" sekarang lidahnya Chanyeol muter-muter di puting Baekhyun

.

.

.

"ehmmmmm ah.. Ka" kata Baekhyun ngedesah

.

.

.

.

.

.

"buseeeet yeol... lagi makan es krim walls?"

.

.

.

.

.

."bukan bego, itu mah susu murni nasional"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"goblok itu tete orang dimaenin gitu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ngilu aing anjing..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aing ngaceng masa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"goblok tetenya bulet banget..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"astagadragon... Baekhyunnnnnnnnn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"asik dah dapet foreplay langsung, mantap kuota aing aman dah buat download film yang lain"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan posisi Chanbaek masih sama kaya tadi, Chanyeol dengan mulut mangap isi susu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun denga muka kaget mata sayunya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Di basecamp SEKOTENG KEMON sekarang lagi riuh banget guys gegara tadi ga sengaja nonton acara semi bokep live.

Kai sama Kris ga berhenti-henti ngeledekin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi mah Chanyeol anaknya santai, jadi dia mah tydac terpengaruh dengan omongan gak berguna mereka. Eaak

Beda lagi sama Baekhyun, dia mah anaknya sensitip. Di tiup dikit lehernya tegang, dicolek dagunya dikit gelisah, eh lah? Hehe

Iya Baekhyun mah anaknya sensitip dari tadi digodain sama Kai dan Kris dia Cuma ngusel-ngusel nyembunyiin mukanya di ketek Chanyeol. Deh untung wangi!

.

"haha sorry lur aing gatau kalau kalian lagi dustakdustem" – Kai

"iya bener tah. Dikira aing sepi ini basecamp jadinya gue kesini pengen makan" –Mark

Johny noyor kepalanya Mark "goblok kamu mah Mark, makan mah di toilet sana enak"

"ditoilet mah masak aer Jon biasanya kalau gue mah" Jongdae nimpalin ketululannya Johny

Tiba-tiba Lay berdiri ditengah- tengah "beginilah bunda kenapa kalau lagi hamil gak boleh keseringan makan pepes rayap, lahirnya anak-anak yang otaknya kopong. Udah tau toilet mah tempatnya coli gubluk!"

Yang lain pada ketawa ngakak dengerin si Lay. Bener emang sih kata dia. buktinya banyak yang ketangkep pas ada razia toilet. Dasar emang anak lalaki zaman now mah taunya cuman ngeluarin doang gatau ngurusin! Ehhe

Chanyeol nangkup kepala Baekhyun kedadanya. Dari tadi dia udah kasian sebenernya sama Baekhyun soalnya bocah-bocah laknat ini ga berhenti buat ngejadiin mereka bahan dagelan. Biar fuckboi begini juga Chanyeol mah hati nya romantis. Gamau bikin cewe-cewe ga nyaman mangkanya kalau doi lagi anu-anuan terus mau keluar nanya dulu

.

"diluar apa didalem sayang?"

.

.

.

Eaaak tayik! Ga nyambung.

.

.

.

"udahan anjig! Kasian cewek gue ni malu. Nanti susah urusan gue nya" Chanyeol ngelemparin batal sofa kearah mukanya Kai yang ngeselin banget kalau lagi ketawa ngakak.

"haha oke oke tapi bagi gue sebat dulu dah ntar gue diem." Kata Kai

"apaan! Lu sih kalau lagi nyebat malam tambah julit mulutnya" cela jongdae

"iya bener apalagi dibarengin sama kopi. Udah bacotnya gak berhenti-berhenti" sambung Johny

Si Kai mah emang begitu orangnya. Kalau udah kena kopi sama rokok dia bisa berubah kaya ibu-ibu komplek yang lagi belanja sayuran.

Ngomong ga berhenti-henti. Udah gitu apa aja diomongin sama dia sampe hal yang ga penting kaya seberapa sering di coli juga diceritain.

Siapa coba yang nanya ? lagian juga gapenting juga mereka tau. Ga pengen bantuin juga kali tem

Plis deh tem! Dikira mereka sejenis bang ipul kali, tertarik sama kegiatan seksual lo.

.

Baekhyun narikin ujung bawah seragam Chanyeol kode supaya Chanyeol nundukin mukanya kearah dia.

Chanyeol ngelus kepala Baekhyun lembut " hhm kenapa sayang?"

"maluuuu. Mau keluar aja" mukanya Baekhyun melas banget kaya mimi peri yang lagi berantem sama Sehun EXO gegara ga dibelin pepes bangke.

Chanyeol nyium bibir Baekhyun sekilas "tar dulu ya. Aku abisin rokok dulu nih nanggung masih gope hehe"

Chaneyol nunjukin rokoknya yang tinggal setengah abis kearah Baekhyun. Buat ngasih tau kalau ini tuh berharga banget buat para cowok. Soalnya pas lagi segini tuh pas lagi mantep-mantepnya.

Baekhyun cemberut dan nyembunyiin mukanya lagi diketek Chanyeol.

Kris pindah duduk kesamping Baekhyun. Gatau nih kenapa dia ini dari tadi seneng aja liat mukanya Baekhyun. Katanya lucu banget! Bikin engas! Hehe

Dasar temen makan pager! Hehe jangan sampe ya..

"eeeeeh etaaa ngapain sia deket-deket pacar Chanyeol? Mau grepe-grepe ya?" teriak Kai disusul suara ketawa ngakak anak-anak

Kris nengok kearah mukanya Chanyeol yang kebetulan juga lagi ngeliatin muka dia

"lu ngapain pindah kesitu?" tanya Chanyeol

"kaga. Gue pengen pindah aja. Males duduk deket Kai takut ketularan item"

"wah sia ga kira-kira kalau fitnah! Gue mah ga item ini mah efek ruangan yang kurang cahaya aja"

Kai berdiri pura-pura mau nabok Kris. Soalnya kalau nabok beneran pasti dia mah ga berani. Ilmunya masih diabwah Kris. Ntar yang ada dia yang babak belur.

"fakta tem. Waktu study tour ke tempat pembuatan kecap aja lu ga jauh beda sama biji kedelai yang udah disangrai" Mark pindah duduk disebelah Johny yang lagi tiduran dibawah sofa. "geseran dikit Jon"

"wah iya bener itu, sampe susah banget gue ngatur kontrasnya waktu itu" sambung Jongdae semangat

"giliran diterangin yang keliatan si item doang yang lainya malah keterangan"

"giliran di redupin yang lain keliatan si item doang yang kaga"

"anjirlah tem mending duit jajan lu dikumpulin buat suntik putih aja ketimbang beli dvd jav import"

Yang lain ngangguk semangat ngedenger sarannya Chanyeol.

"kalau ga lu beli bibit collagen aja yang di ol shop itu kaya si Sunny" sambung Kris

"kaga mau ah! Nanti kulit gue iritasi" kata Kai so kul.

"lah enak begok. Kan kulit lu pada ngelupas tar" kata Lay

"iya terus gue jadi puith gitu?" tanya Kai penasaran

Jongdae maen tatapan sama Mark buat ngasih jawaban yang tepat buat Kai. Tapi udah kepotong dulaun sama Lay

"kagaklah. Jadi tambah males gue liat lo"

"hahaha anjig! Iya bener jadi tambah males gue liat muka lo"

"lo item aja udah ngeselin apalagi ditambah kulit lu pada ngelupas"

"jijik ya bor, kaya liat anu nya orang bule kaga disunat yang lagi coli wkkw"

"haha goblok bat dah lu tem! Tobat ngapah"

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan dengerin ya, mereka mah kebanyakn nyemilin micin jadi obrolan nya tidak berfaedah" Chanyeol ngebisikin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bales ngangguk sambil alisnya nyuremg-nyureng tanda ga mudeng.

Sementara Kris asik ngeliatin interaksi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

 **###**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

"kaka pokoknya hari ini aku gabisa ya. Aku lagi dapet" Luhan sibuk nahan tangan nya Sehun yang mulai bergerak liar kearah bagian bawahnya.

Sehun Cuma ngedehem karena dia lagi sibuk minum susu di dada nya Luhan.

Mungkin ini kali ya rahasia tumbuh kembang pesatnya Sehun. Garagara dia sering minum susu asli dari sumbernya. Padahal ga akan keluar ini air susunya.

"ishh kaka tuhkan ahhhh tangan nya jangan nyongkel-nyongkel ahhh akuu jadi males nih" Luhan ngegeplak tangan nya Sehun yang mulai nackal.

Sehun dongakin mukanya keatas buat natap mukanya Luhan

"beneran ya lagi dapet?" tanya Sehun melas. Soalnya tadi dibawah jarinya mentok sama yang empuk-empuk tebel.

Luhan ngangguk melas juga karena ga tega liat muka nelangsanya Sehun.

Sehun ngedecak, terus narik nafas dalam buat neken nafsunya yang udah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia tuh paling lemah kalau udah soal ngelawan nafsu. Apalagi disini ada Luhan yang menggoda syahwat kelelakiannya.

Luhan ngelusin muka Sehun sayang sambil ngelapin keringet nya dijidat.

"pake tangan aja ya? Daripada nanti Kaka kesakitan"

Sebenarnya Sehun itu paling gasuka kalau pake tangan. Soalnya kalau Cuma begitu mah, pake tangan dia sendiri juga bisa.

"kakaa..." panggil Luhan lirih

Sehun mejamin matanya bentar terus balik natap kearah Luhan. "pake mulut ya?"

Mata Luhan melotot kaget , gila kali!

Sepanjang hidupnya Luhan dalam mengenal hal seperti ini dia belum pernah yang namanya ngoral anunya cowok. Bener-bener sama sekali pun juga gak ada keinginan buat nyoba.

Kata dia mah fungsinya mulut itu buat makan bukan buat ngoral.

"gak mau ah!" kata Luhan ketus .

Sehun ngejulurin tangan nya kearah Luhan "kenapa hm?"

"gamau ah! Pokoknya gamau! Aku kan udah bilang aku ga suka ngoral!"

"tapi aku suka ko. Kamu juga suka kan pas aku ngelakuin itu ke kamu?"

Sehun ngacak-ngacak rambut Luhan sayang.

"akuuu gamau ka, ah pokoknya itu- pokoknya aku gamau!"

Sehun senyum ganteng "kenapa? Coba aja dulu ya. Nanti aku pake kondom rasa deh biar kamu kaya makan permen. Mau?"

Luhan mulai tertarik sih denger penewaran Sehun. Dia mulai nimbang-nimbang kaya tukang telor dipasar.

"tapi rasa apa?" tanya Luhan malu-malu

Sehun ngalungin tangannya Luhan keleher dia terus ngangkat badannya Luhan jadi nemplok dibadannya.

Dan dia mulai berdiri ngegendong Luhan "kamu maunya apa? Coklat mau?"

"hmm. Gamau ah , maunya yang rasa buah aja ka"

"melon? Pisang ? strowberry? Anggur ? or what?"

"duren ada? Hehe" tanya Luhan cekikan

Tangan Sehun nyubit idung bangir Luhan gemes.

"jangan nanti kamu muntah! Melon aja ya wangi?"

"yaudah melon hehe" jawab Luhan sambil naro dagunya dibahu Sehun.

Mereka lagi jalan kearah kamar yang ada lemari nya. Jadi guys! Karena tempat ini bekas gudang olahraga. Jadinya banyak ruangan nya.

Tempat yang dipake buat nongkrong anak-anak itu dulunya lapangan indoor. Sedangkan tempat yang sekarang lagi dipake sama Hunhan ini bekas tempat peralatan basket.

Sehun berhenti didepan lemari rak susun yang mirip loker gitu. Dia ngebuka laci pertama buat nyari kondom. Biasanya Lay selalu naro kondom sisa dia pake disana.

Sebenernya sih hampir setiap geng sekoteng kemon ini punya stok kondom. Cuma ya itu, mereka pada pinter nyimpennya. Takut dipake sama yang lain. Soalnya beli kondom itu susah, kalau beli langsung di supermarket mereka malu. Kasirnya udah kaya mesin X ray ngeilatinnya dari atas kebawah- detail banget.

Apalagi kalau kasirnya cewek, lama banget ngelayanin nya kebanyakan gugupnya. Kan jadinya mereka kesel nungguin nya!

Nah kalau si Lay ini orang nya enak, dia suka lupa. Bisa kali sehari dia kehilangan 3 pak kondom gegara abis make satu dilupa naro dan akhirnya di ambil Johny.

Terus kalau dia mau make lagi, buka yang baru. Terus lupa lagi diembat sama Chanyeol.

Pokoknya gitu aja deh terus sampe waktu itu dia pernah beli kondom sekerdus via online bukan via vallen. Dan ketauan sama mas Henry gegara dia ngirim nya pake alamat sekolah bukan alamat rumah .

Waktu itu sekolah sempet geger gegara teror kondom itu. pak Gustom dan Guntoro makin ketat ngadain sidak toilet. Sampe-sampe semingguan itu anak-anak cowok disekolah mereka pada kaya mayat hidup gegara kurang coli wkwk.

"ck, yaela manasih biasanya Lay naro disini" decak Sehun

Luhan nengokin kepalanya kedepan ngikutin arah pandang Sehun.

"lah kaka emang gapunya?" tanya Luhan

"aku gak pernah nyetok kondom disini. kan kita maennya bersih hehe" kata Sehun "oiya bentar aku tanya Lay dulu dia punya ga"

Sehun ngambil hp yang ada dikantong belakang celananya. trus nelpon Lay

.

.

Tuuut

.

.

Tuuuut

.

.

Tuuut

.

.

"hallo Lay.."

.

" _ **ya hallo ini siapa ya?"**_

.

"saya pulisi"

.

" _Wah wah anjirrr ada pulisi nelpon gue nih guys. Gue harus ngomong apaan?" kata Lay diujung sana_

" _coba tanya dulu password nya apa gitu Lay" kata anak-anak disana_

.

" _ **oiya pulisi. Passwordnya apa ya?"**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan gelengin kepalanya kocak ngedengerin Lay yang ketululan nya udah level master

.

"luwak white coffe... ga perih dilambung"

 _ **.**_

" _ **minuman sehat tak bikin kembung"**_ _sambung anak-anak yang lain_

.

.

" _ **yakkkk hore! 2 milyar rupiah!"**_ _teriak Jondae dari sana_

 _._

Dasar bocah now kebayakan nyemilin sampah plastik jadi aja edan bagitu.

.

Luhan udah ketawa ngakak banget dari tadi dengerin obrolan tydac berfaedah mereka. Sehun juga ikut ngakak ga percaya dia bisa ngelawak juga padahal kondisi dia lagi on.

.

"sianjing pada, jadi ga engas lagi dah gue garagara kaelan"

 _._

" _ **hahaha. Engasin lah bor pancing lagi"**_ _kata Kai_

" _ **iya bor, panasin lagi pake korek nih"**_ _sambung Mark_

" _ **sini gue bantuin kalau mau"**_ _Kris juga ikutan_

.

" kaga mau goblok. Eh si Layladun kemana tolol gue kan nelpon dia ngapa lu pada yang ngomong sih?"

 _ **.**_

" _ **dia kebelet boker. Panik bego ditelpon sama pulisi"**_ kata Kai geli

.

"yaelah pantat kuali. Tapi duit 2 milyar gue ada kan?"

.

" _ **tenang bor. Nanti nunggu bos Suho pulang dari jepang dulu"**_

.

"hahaha sialan. Tem nyimpen kondom ga gue pinjem dulu"

.

" _ **gak ada gue. Bentar gue tanya yang lain"  
**_

.

" _eh ini siapa yang ada kondom? Temen kita disebrang telpon ini butuh banget nih . udah sekarat katanya"_

" _punya gue ketinggalan dikamar Jessica semalem tem. Lupa beli lagi" Johny_

" _punya gue tadi terakhir dipake sama namjoon tem" Kris_

" _lo centong ada gak?" Kai nanya ke Jongdae._

 _Jongdae gelengin kepala sambil dadah-dadah. Its mean tidak ada_

" _plang ada?" tanyanya ke Chanyeol_

" _enggak gue. Baekhyun sukanya polosan bor" kata Chanyeol geli_

 _._

Terus ga lama ada suara gebruk. Kaya orang jatoh .

.

" _hahahaha hajar Baek"_

 _._

 _._

" _cowok kaya gitu mah jangan dikasih ampun"_

 _._

 _._

" _bla..."_

 _._

 _._

" _bla..."_

.

.

"eh badass, jadi gimana nih ada ga? Gue udah kentang nih bentar lagi kan bel masuk"

Sehun ngedengus kesel. Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk ngobrak-ngabirk isi laci. Siapa tau ada satu bungkus yang nyelip gitu.

.

" _ **maaf ya pak anda kurang beruntung. Silahkan dicoba lagi besok"**_

.

"dasar biji keledai"

Akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri panggilan telpon yang tidak berfaedah itu.

"gimana ka jadinya? Mau lanjut?" tanya Luhan setengah cekikan.

Sehun ngusel rambutnya Luhan gemes. Terus liat jam yang melingkar dilehernya eh tangannya.

"males ah udah. Bentar lagi bel masuk. Aku pelajarannya Pak Gustom. Kalau cabut nanti dicariin lagi"

"yaudah nanti malem aja ya. Aku sendirian dirumah soalnya"

Sehun naikin alisnya bingung "lah bonyok kemana emang?"

"mereka dari 2 hari yang lalu pulang kampung hehe"

Tiba-tiba Luhan langsung loncat turun dari gendongan nya Sehun. Dia berusaha jaga jarak supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan padahal tadi mereka hampir saja melakukan hal itu. fcklah

"kenapa ga ngomong dari kemarin-kemarin sih Luhaaaaaaaaaaan"

Sehun coba lari kearah Luhan tapi Luhan malah menghindar dan akhirnya aja mereka muter-muter main kejar-kejaran udah kaya hamster yang yang lagi nge gym.

"akuuuu takut nanti ga bisa jalan karna Ka Sehun hahahaa"

.

.

.

.

.

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

 **.**

Sumpah deh ih gue malu banget ke gep sama temen-temennya ka Sehun. Udah gitu mereka ga berhenti lagi ngeledekin gue.

Si Luhan juga main cabut aja lagi kalau udah ketemu Ka Sehun. Bikin gue makin mati kutu gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Ih tadi mah mending ikut perpustakaan aja deh belajar sama uco

Eh itu kenapa ya muka nya Ka Lay panik banget begitu ? ekeke lucu banget anjir!

.

"Wah wah anjirrr ada pulisi nelpon gue nih guys. Gue harus ngomong apaan?" kata Ka Lay yang ngasih Hp nya ke Ka Kai

"coba tanya dulu password nya apa gitu Lay" kata anak-anak

Ahaha gila kali ya mereka. Masa polisi dibegituin. Dikira lagi ikutan kuis nya bang idoy kali.

.

"oiya pulisi. Passwordnya apa ya?" kata ka Lay polos

.

Astatang...

Ka Lay bener-bener dah. Ngapain coba segala pake dikutin saran nya. Gue nengok ke samping ngeliat Ka Chanyeol lagi ketawa ganteng banget uhuuu. Jadi menyesal keingetan yang tadi hhe.

Tydac menyangka kalau aku abis nenenin orang ganteng, hehhe

"kenapa yang? Si Lay mah emang begitu kelakuannya kelewatan polos" Ka Chanyeol ngusel-ngusel kepala gue ke keteknya

.

.

Untung wangi ya kamu maz hehhe

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"emang siapa sih ka yang nelpon ka Lay?" kata gue manja hehe

"lah ga denger? Kan pulisi katanya yang nelpun" kata Ka Chanyeol ngeledek

Ish!

Jangan melet-melet gitu ke! Jadi pengen kutarik lidahnya dengan lidahku juga hehehe

.

.

Tiba-tiba anak anak pada terika kenceng banget

"minuman sehat tak bikin kembung"

.

Gak lama kemudian disusul sama teriakan melengkingnya Ka Jongdae

"yakkkk hore! 2 milyar rupiah!"

.

Gue langsun terlonjak kaget. Gila !

Mereka pada suka nyemilin toa pake saos kali. Suara nya pada gede gede banget

.

"ahhhaa kaget ya yang? Emang si centong mah gitu. Keseringan nelen ampli masjid" badan gue ditarik masuk kedalam pelukan Ka Chanyeol

Uhuyyyy mayan nih ica modus

"iya ka ih, jangan-jangan dia juga yang jadi vokalisnya tukang tahu bulet keliling ya?"

Ka Chanyeol malah tambah ketawa ngakak "ahaha vokalisnya tukang perabotan dia mah yang"

Gue juga ikutan ketawa bareng Ka Chanyeol.

.

Pas gue lagi berlovely dovley sekalian grepe-grepe dikit sama Ka Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Ka Lay lari buru-buru keluar dari basecamp. Yang lain masih pada ketawa ngakak sambil teleponan sama si pulisi itu.

Apa beneran polisi kali ya? Ko Ka Lay sampe ketakutan gitu sih.

"kakakaaaaa itu beneran polisi napa sampe Ka Lay lari keluar gitu?"

Ka Chanyeol membelai wajah gue mesra guys! Posisi kita ini deket banget. Cuma bejarak antara dada gue dan dada dia. kalau diantara kita ada yang maju pasti udah bunyi suara

.

.

Cuppp

.

.

gitu deh hehhe

"bukanlah sayang. Paling juga itu si bihun yang nelpon" tangan Ka Chanyeol membelai bibir Keylie gue nih sekarang.

Gue gigit jari telunjuknya Ka chanyeol. Terus tangan gue nahan tangan dia yang gue gigit jarinya. Dia senyum sexy banget awwwwwww.

"nakal! Jangan digigit. Nanti yang bawah tegang" bisik Ka Chanyeol

"kaka juga jangan bisik bisik nanti aku tegang" bales gue

.

.

A en je ayeee! Hahah anjaylah baru berapa hari deket sama ka Chanyeol gue udah pinter banget ngikutin permaianan dia. ehehe

Ka Chanyeol majuin mukanya kemuka gue. Terus dia ngegigit bibir bawah gue pelan dan otomatis mulut gue ke buka.

Lidahnya buru buru masuk kedalam mulut gue. Setiap gerakan lidahnya serasa mencair di dalam. padahal Cuma lidah doang. Tanpa permen coklat. Tapi rasanya manis dan sedikit pait tertinggal bekas rokok yang tadi dia isep.

"kalau aku cium gitu masih tegang hm? " jari-jari Ka Chanyeol masih bermain dibibir seksi gue.

Gue bergerak maju nabrakin diri gue ke dada Ka Chanyeol " langsung meleleh Ka"

Dan tiba-tiba tangan Ka Chanyeol ngangkat dudukan gue buat dipangkuan nya-

.

.

.

" _plang ada?"_

Gue reflex langsung nengok kearah Ka Kai. Dan balik nengok lagi kearah ka Chanyeol sambil ngangkat sebelah alis gue.

Ka Chanyeol deketin muka kita lagi dan bilang "enggak gue. Baekhyun sukanya polosan bor"

Yang bikin anak-anak disitu langsung pecah ketawa.

.

"wah boljug nih maennya polosan"

Gue nengok kearah Ka Kris bingung. Maksudnya apa sih ini?

"langsung konsumsi pil nih doi plang apa maen tanggal kaya Sehun ? Haha" kata Johny.

"anjirr dewa banget lau bor wkwk " Mark ketawa geli banget

.

Pil apaansih? Ko tiba tiba pada ngomong ambigu gini. Ditambah gue ga sadar lagi kalau sekarang gue lagi pangku-pangkuan sama Ka Chanyeol.

"maksudnya apasih ka?" gue tanya ke Ka Chanyeol

Muka ka Chanyeol masih mesem mesem mulu nahan ketawa. Dan itu sangat amat mebuat dewi batin gue menjerit..

.

.

Eaaakkkkkk ala ff bahasa berat

.

.

"kamu suka nya polosan kan?" tanya Ka Chanyeol

Dia ngecup bibir gue sekilas

"polosan apasih ka?" tanya gue balik

Doi Cuma haha hehe ahha heheh mulu. Jawab dong! Cewek itu gabisa diginiin. Eaak

"kamu suka pake kondom apa enggak pake?"

Gue melototin mata gue.

Anjir! Oh ternyata dari tadi tuh lagi ngebahas ituan. Ishhhh! Maluuuuuu tau

.

Gue bangun dari pangkuannya Ka Chanyeol dengan ngedorong dadanya. Setelah gue beridiri malah dia yang gantian nyungsep ke bawah.

Dia masih ketawa ngakak tapi mukanya meringis nahan sakit. Bodo amaaat! Tuh rasainnnn!

.

.

.

.

"hahahaha hajar Baek"

.

.

.

.

.

"cowok kaya gitu mah jangan dikasih ampun"

.

.

.

.

"bla..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bla..."

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12:30**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang waktunya bel pulang. Ini adalah bagian paling favorit bagi semua pelajar diseluruh dunia terkecuali hanya Kyungsoo dan mahluk sejenisnya yang demen banget making love with the books! Eaaaak

Baekhyun masih beres-beres peralatan sekolanya. Dia sengaja belakangan karena kebetulan hari ini dia kebagian piket. Jadi santai lah pulangnya gausah buru buru banget.

Dibarisan bangku pojok juga masih ada dua sejoli yang lagi mepet-mepetan kaya uler keket nempel dirambut gamau lepas.

Dari tadi selepas bel bunyi, Mino langsung pindah duduk kekursi belakang nyamperin si Momo. Mereka itu pacaran udah hampir 2 tahun. Semenjak dari pertama kali masuk kekelas ini katanya mereka udah pacaran.

Mino nembak Momo pas lagi mos. Awalnya itu Cuma hukuman buat Mino karena kaka kelas cowok pada kesel ngeliat dia tebar pesona mulu sama cewek-cewek. Kebetulan waktu itu juga si Momo lagi dihukum buat minta tanda tangan para anggota osis garagra dia salah bawa benda mos.

Disuruhnya bawa permen meledak itu permen dinamit. Nah kalau si Momo bawa permen nya tapi sama petasan banting. Jadi petasan bantingnya ditempelin kebungkus permen terus dibanting dan

.

.

.

.

Duaaarrrr...

.

.

.

.

Jadilah permen meledak.

Dan yaa sebenarnya mah gak ada bisa disalahkan. Orang Momo bener ko bawa permen meledak ya? Heheh

.

.

"heh Momo Mino pulang gih! Gue mau piket nih" gue nyamperin kemeja mereka

.

.

Yampuuun...

Gue kira si Momo sama Mino tuh lagi berantem soalnya si Momo nunduk mulu. Eh gataunyaaaa

Diaaaaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

Lagiiiiii...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maeninnnnnnnnn anu nya Mino...

.

.

.

.

Oh my eyes...

Gue aja belum pernah liat punya Ka Chanyeol. Masa nih mata udah ngeliat punya nya Mino. Mata gue udah gak sucih lagihhh!

Mino buru-buru nutupin kepala Momo pake switernya.

"ehehh Baekhh, kirain udah pulang hehe aw..."

"Yang jangan sampe kena gigi ngilu aku" Mino ngomong pelan ke Momo.

.

Gue masih berdiri disitu aja ngeliatin mereka. Walupun kepalanya Momo ditutupin pake switer tapi gerakan naik turun nya masih ketauan.

Terus Mino juga kadang-kadang ngeringis narik rambut Momo. Atau gak dia ngedesah neken kepala Momo dalem.

"lo lagi ngapain si? Si Momo kenapa ditutupin gitu?" tanya gue penasaran.

Iya gue penasaran! Soalnya gue pernah ngeliat ada orang ngelakuin hal kaya gini wkatu di film jepang yang punya Luhan.

"lagih ngasahh pedang Baekhh" jawab Mino putus-putus

Masa iya ngasah pedang? Lagian juga pedang nya ga ada kalih.

Eh..

Gue inget! Ini adegan dimana si cewe nya lagi ngituin cowoknya. Gila! Ternyata kalau live nya begini ya! Anjir daah wkwk

Pantesan anak-anak tadi gak berhenti-henti ngeledekin gue. Ternyata emang seru ya nge gep orang lagi begituan heheh!

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sayang..."

.

.

.

Gue nengok kebelakang, kesumber suara yang manggil gue. Dan ternyata disana ada Ka Chanyeol yang lagi bersidekap tangan senderan dipintu.

Gue ga ngejawab panggilan Ka Chanyeol dan balik kearah Mino lagi.

"aduhh anjig ada orang lagi bgst!" gerutu Mino

Tiba-tiba mata gue ditutup sama tangan dari belakang. Gue yakin sih itu Ka Chanyeol soalnya kan tadi dia ada didepan pintu.

"sialaaan! Lu berani banget karokean di dalem kelas! Mata cewek gue ternodai dah anjig!"

Badan gue ditarik kebelakang Ka Chanyeol.

"sorry bos, aduuh gue ga tahan hehe. Sorry ya! Ini juga udah gue tutupi pake switter ko, selow"

Ka Chanyeol balik badan kearah gue

"hey kamu tadi liat punyanya dia?" tanya Ka Chanyeol

Gue jawab gelengin kepala aja. Takutnya kalau gue jawab liat nanti malah jadi panjang urusannya.

"beneran ga liat kan yang? Ish bocah sialan emang! Yaudah yuk kita pulang." Ka Chanyeol narik tangan gue buat jalan keluar

"pokoknya pulang dari sini kamu mesti mandi wajib dan kembang tujuh rupa ya?"

Lah ngapain? Dikira gue mau uka-uka kali. suka ga ngerti dah sama Ka Chanyeol. Dia sendiri suka banget ngejerumusin gue ke hal hal begituan. Tapi giliran gue liat , dia malah misuh misuh gak jelas.

Isyana tuh gak bisa diginiin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **13:00**

 **.**

 **.**

"inget kata aku! Langsung mandi wajib plus kembang tujuh rupa"

Ka Chanyeol masih ngingetin tentang mandi wajib lagi sama gue. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi yang dia bahas Cuma itu-itu aja. Sampe kita ngomong teriak-teriak pas berhenti di rel kereta nunggu kereta lewat

Sekarang pas gue baru aja turun dari motornya dia udah ngomong itu lagi.

"kaka aku ga punya kembang tujuh rupaaaa ih" kata gue sebel

Dibilang dari tadi gue gak punya kembang juga! Ga denger apa ya? Masa GGC ganteng ganteng conge! Hehehe

Ka Chaneyol ngacak rambutnya frustasi udah mentok kali dia "yaudah pokoknya mandi wajib ya! Bener-bener yang bersihin. Kalau perlu matanya nanti dipakein obat tetes mata ya"

Tuh kan nih cogan yang satu ini mah ga jelas banget. Gue kan ga lagi sakit mata , masa disuruh pake obat mata?

"kakaaaaaaaaak jangan kaya gitu ke! Mata aku gapapa ko! Ih kaka mah ga jelas ah nyebelinn" gue mayunin bibir gue

"jujur ya sama aku, tadi kamu liat itu nya Mino kan? Ka Chaneyol menggenggam tangan gue

Tadi pas dijalanan Ka Chanyeol nanayin namanya Mino. jadi aja sekarang si Mino bakal diingetin sama Ka Chanyeol

.

Gue ngerutin alis bingung,

Oh... yaaaaa gue tau maksudnya.

"ohh itu ? hehehe ga jelas sih Ka. Cuma aku liat dari mulutnya Momo yang jadi monyong-monyong gitu sih ka? " Jawab gue sambil inget-inget kejadian yang tadi.

Ka Chanyeol ngedengus kasar. Tanganya makin ngencengin genggamannya ditangan gue.

Gue ngeringis pelan ngerasi ngilunya dikit.

"eh yampun. Sakit ya tangan nya?maafin aku ya ga sengaja"

Ka Chanyeol buru-buru ngelonggarin genggamanya dan ngebawa tangan gue buat dicium sama dia.

Yampuunnn ka... Lucu banget sih kalau lagi merajuk gitu. Upin ipin aja sampe kalah lucunya sama kamu hehe

"jangan di inget inget lagi ya punya Mino. Bgst banget dah! Punya gue aja belum dilihat." Gerutu Ka Chanyeol

Gue ngelepasin genggaman Ka Chanyeol terus meluk lehernya. Gue cium sekilas bibir kissable nya yang unch unch itu.

Terus gue cium jidatnya yang bisa bikin anak perawan hamil onlen Cuma liat foto jidatnya doang juga. Terus turun ke sepasang matanya yang indah seperti bola pimpong. Dan bibir Keylie gue merosot dihidung nya yang mancung ngajak ribut.

Dan berakhir dibibirnya lagi yang unch unch. Kali ini Ka Chanyeol ga tinggal diem. Dia mulai bales ngelumat bibir gue mesra.

Entah kenapa semua rasanya pas. Bibirnya yang tebel pas banget bertemu dengan bibir gue yang seksi ini. Dan sekarang gue udah mulai bisa buka mulut gue sendiri tanpa nunggu digigit Ka chanyeol ataupun aba-aba dari dia.

Kan udah dibilang, gue itu jenius! Cepet belajar ehhe

Ga kerasa ciuman Ka Chanyeol mulai turun ke leher gue, bergerak secara naluriah gue dongakin leher gue supaya memberikan akses yang mudah buat penjelajahan lidahnya Ka Chanyeol

.

.

"ahhhnm ahhh Ka..."

.

.

Gue ngedesah ketika Ka Chanyeol ngegigit pelan leher gue terus di isepn kuat. Gua gak tau dia lagi ngapain disana. Tapi disini. dibawah gue rasanya lembab banget panas!

Gue bener-bener ngerasa panas ga tahan. Tangan gue mencengkram rambut belakang Ka Chanyeol ngalihin rasa aneh yang lagi main main dibawah perut gue.

Sumfah.. ini pengelaman pertama gue. Dan Ka Chanyeol langsung ngasih kesan yang bener-bener ga akan pernah bisa gue lupain.

.

.

"ahhh..."

.

.

Ka Chanyeol menyudahi kegiataanya yang tadi dan sekarang nempelin jidat kita. Gue bisa ngeliat matanya dia yang sayu banget dan mukanya merah. Mungkin kalau ada kaca mah muka gue lebih parah dari dia.

Bibir Ka Chanyeol nyium bibir gue lagi. Dan secara otomatis mata gue merem.

"mulai sekarang, ingetin ini aja. Kalau perlu setiap jam kamu ngaca. Kalau disini-" jari Ka Chanyeol nyentuh leher gue yang bekas tadi dia gigit

"ada bekas bibi aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oiya yang udah mau review maksih banyak ya! yang nanya kenapa ini namanya Boa edan itu soalnya gue punya temen cowok yang kelakuan nya astral banget. dan mereka sering dipanggil Boa Edan sama yang lain.**

 **niatnya sih gue mau ganti judul ! ehhehe**

 **dan yang nanya ini pengalaman pribadi bukan?**

 **jawabanya adalah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jreeengggggg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **jrenggggggggg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **gak juga sih tapi kebanyakan gue ngambil dari meme di IG. coba deh lu follow akun akun receh. pasti lu banyak banget nemuin hal-hal semacam ini. gue kebawa dari cerita ManHwa wkwkwkkwkw**

 **.**

 **okelah pokoknya tengseuuuuuuuu**

 **awafyuuuuuu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baekhyun Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

setelah dianter pulang sama Ka Chanyeol tadi gue buru buru masuk kerumah dan naik ke kamar.

muka gue masih merah parah dan idung gue kembang kempis nahan gejolak aneh yang dari tadi main-main dihati gue.

gue buru-buru mau liat bekas tanda bibir sexy Ka Chanyeol dileher gue. haha gila banget deh!

gue baru inget kalau ini tuh namanya cupangan. dulu Luhan sering banget cerita kalau Ka Sehun hobi banget bikin cupang di dadanya.

malahan kadang cupang nya dibentuk gambar sawah dan jalanan dibawah dada Luhan. persis kek gambar pemandangan anak SD.

pas gue udah sampe kamar gue langsung lempar asal-asalan tas gue dan ngelepasin kancing seragam gue satu persatu.

dan akhirnya gue berdiri di depan cermin rias gue dengan keadaan topless. dan gue bisa lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri ada tanda merah kaya bekas bekam gitu dileher atas tulang selangka gue!

.

.

gila! berarti bibirnya Ka Chanyeol lebar banget dong ya! ini mah bener-bener kaya orang abis di bekam. gede banget anjir tandanya...

.

.

huwaaaaa Ka Chanyeol...

.

.

gue langsung nyari handphone gue buat nge chat Ka Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **.**

 **Bbaekhyun :** kakaaaaaaaaaa tandanya gede banget kaya bekas bekam :(

.

.

ga lama kemudian Ka Chanyeol bales chat gue

 **Pchanyeol :** hehe biarin keliatan yang. keren itu tato

 **Bbaekhyun :** tapi aku maluuu. kalau ketahuan orang-orang gimana? :(

 **Pchanyeol :** emang sengaja aku bikin begitu biar keliatan orang hehe

 **Bbaekhyun :** kakak mah gitu! kaka mah enak ga ada...

 **Pchanyeol :** yaudah atuh nanti kalau ketemu gantian ya kamu bikin dileher aku. yang bagus tapi kalau bisa gambar naga

 **Bbaekhyun :** ih kaka mana aku bisa :( emang nya bibir aku kaya Ka Kris apa!

 **Pchanyeol :** haha sayang bisa aja sih jadi gemes akuuuu...

 **Bbaekhyun :** tapi ka ih aku seriusan ini gimana nutupin nya?

 **Pchanyeol :** pakein band-aid aja yang atau ga koyo?

 **Bbaekhyun :** yakali ka pake koyo nanti panas ah..

 **Pchanyeol :** ga sepanas ciuman aku tapi kan? hehe

 **Bbaekhyun :** ciuman kaka ga panas! tapi becek hehe

 **Pchanyeol** : aishhh... sayang mulai nackal ya sekarang! pokoknya besok gantian ya kamu cupang aku.

 **Bbaekhyun :** aku gak bisa ka... seriusan :(

 **Pchanyeol :** selow nanti aku ajarin sampe kamu jago hehe.

 **Pchanyeol :** btw yang kamu beneran masih segel?

 **Bbaekhyun :** jangannn ngomongin ituuu malu ah bodo :(

 **Pchanyeol :** haha jangan malu dong, nanti juga terbiasa ko hehe

 **Bbaekhyun :** hmmm iya ka aku masih virgin

 **Bbaekhyun :** kaka ga suka ya?

.

belum ada balesan lagi dari Ka Chanyeol. apa dia beneran ga suka ya sama cewek yang masih virgin?

tapi kan biasanya kebanyakan cowo suka cewe yang masih segel katanya sensasinya kaya wow banget.

tapi ada juga sih yang ga suka, mungkin karena kalau virgin itu masih polos dan ga bisa liar diranjang?

ih tapi gue bisa jadi liar ko kalau Ka Chanyeol ajarin hehehe

 **.**

 **Ting!**

.

nah ini dia Ka Chanyeol

 **.**

 **Pchanyeol :** aku suka ko apa adanya kamu

 **Pchanyeol :** virgin or not gamasalah buat aku yang penting aku nyaman sama kamu

 **Pchanyeol :** dan kamu juga bahagia sama aku :)

.

.

.

anjayyyyyyyy...

.

.

.

ya jelas lah gue bahagia banget sama lo! lu ganteng! lo hitz! lo so fcking sexy as hell! dan yang paling penting lo jago grepe hehehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bbaekhyun :** aku bahagia ko sama kaka! kaka kali ga bahagia ya sama aku? hehe

 **Pchanyeol :** bahagia banget lah sayang :). oiya udah malem nih bobo ya?

 **Bbaekhyun :** tapi masih kangeeeeennnn

 **Pchanyeol :** besok kan ketemu lagi disekolah. besok ya kangen-kangenan nya

 **Pchanyeol :** oiya kalau bisa besok pake bra yang kaitan nya di depan ya, kamu punya?

 **Bbaekhyun :** hmm ada sih ka tapi kayanya udah kekecilan deh. kenapa ka ?

 **Pchanyeol :** nah bagus! besok pake itu ya sayang

 **Bbaekhyun :** yaudah deh nanti aku cariin ya ka

 **Pchanyeol :** iya sayangku, yaudah Gnight sayang *love

 **Bbaekhyun :** Gnight too kakaaaa *lovelove

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

.

 **###**

.

matahari udah mulai naik ke atas tanda hari sudah mulai pagi. eh siang eh masih pagi sih tapi udah lewat dari pagi-pagi, ah bodo amat anj yang penting sekarang udah hampir mau jam set 7, yang artinya Baekhyun kesiangan

dan Baekhyun baru selesai mandi. dia sekarang lagi grasak-grusuk nyariin seragam buat dipake hari ini. padahal biasanya seragamnya udah digantung didepan lemari.

tapi emang dasarnya orang lagi buru-buru pasti jadi rusuh deh.

hari ini Baekhyun bangun kesiangan gegara semalam dia sibuk nyariin Bra dengan pangait depan sesuai permintaan Chanyeol.

gatau sih motivasinya Chanyeol apaan nyuruh Baekhyun make bra begituan. padahal bra nya itu udah kecil banget

Baekhyun beli bra itu waktu naik kelas 3 SMP dan sekarang udah kelas 2 SMA. gila kan?

ketauan pertumbuhan dada Baekhyun itu sangat subur, berkali -kali lipat dari pertumbuhan remaja seusianya.

dulu dada Bekhyun ukuran nya 34b dan sekarang udah tumbuh jadi 38c.

.

gila kan! sesesek apa itu nanti dia menjalani harinya dengan terjepit beha.

.

Baekhyun baru sampe sekolah kurang 5 menit lagi bel masuk. hari ini dia gak bareng sama bokapnya soalnya bokapnya berangkat tadi subuh - subuh ke kantor katanya ada meeting audit.

dia juga ga bisa pesan grab soalnya kemarin ada kerusuan grab sama opang di deket gang rumahnya. bukan rusuh karna online dan bukan.

tapi karena si abang grab kemarin gataunya ngerebut pacar nya siabang opang. padahal kata orang-orang situ mah emang dasar aja pacarnya si abang yang gatel.

ngeliat cowok naik motor ninja aja udah kelojotan kaya orang abis makan mi goreng adek abang level pedes mampus!

.

.

.

huuuhhh dasar kimcil kepolen!

.

.

.

Baekhyun lagi lari-lari dikoridor. capek banget doi. beban nya banyak banget. udah ngegendong tas yang isinya kamus setebel bedak jablai kali kembang

udah gitu ketembahan beban dari gunung kembar. yang parahnya sekarang lagi di bungkus pake beha kekecilan. poor boobs :(

dari tadi Baekhyun ga berenti-berenti ngedumel. ngebego begoin diri dia sendiri kenapa mau aja disuruh pake beha kaya gini sama Chanyeol

atau ga kenapa tadi dia ga pake beha normal. dulu baru nanti ganti disekolahan biar dia ga menderita sesek kaya gini

.

.

.

yampun.. bener deh kata pujangga.. cinta itu butuh pengorbanan..

.

.

.

halah kepet! kalau kata gue mah itu pembodohan... hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

.

sial. banget deh gue hari ini. udah bangun kesiangan. gak berangkat bareng bokap dan tadi gue naik angkot!

udah gitu manaan ni beha kecil banget bikin gatel lingkar dada gue, Ka Chanyeol tega amat sih ngerjaiinnya :(

gue harus cepet sampai kelas nih sebelum Bu Giarti datang. gue gak mau dapet hukuman suruh berdiri pesawat lagi di luar kelas gegara telat.

Bu Giarti mah gak main-main.. tapi sebelnya dia cuma nyiksa siswi doang kalau sama murid cowo dia ganjen bgst!

maklum lah doi kan Jalam. janda lama hehe

"Baekhyunnnnn"

anjir sih ini siapa yang manggilin gue. kalau gue ga nengok takutnya yang manggil gue tadi kaka kelas nanti gue dilabrak lagi gegara songong.

tapi kalau gue nengok pasti nanti bakal ada obrolan dan gue yakin pasti gue telat masuk kelas..

.

.

ya lord... cobaan banget deh ini mah. Keylie Jenner kudu ottokhae?

.

.

"Baek buru-buru amat! selow kali guru-guru lagi pada meeting. free kelas kita"

akhirnya gue nengok setelah itu. dan ternyata itu Luhan yang lagi jalan kearah gue sambil nata rambut panjangnya kedepan.

tumbenan sih rambut dia di kedepanin, biasanya juga dikuncir tinggi atau ga di gerai kebelakang biar kek model iklan sampoo

"serius Lu? anjir gue capek banget.. hosh.. hosh.. hoshh" gue bungkukin badan gue sambil ngusap-ngusap dada.

lebih karena dada gue sesak banget anjir. beneran deh gue gak betah banget make nih beha!

"eh coba deh bentar, ko susu lu ada berlapis gitu si? udah kaya sawah-sawah sekitar puncak? " selidik Luhan

reflek gue tutupin dada gue pake tangan. si Luhan matanya jeli amat sih kalau soal beginian?

"hehe gue pake beha ukuran kecil Lu" kata gue cengengesan.

"dih gowblok! biar apa begitu? pede kali Baek tt lu tuh dah bagus montok. gausah segala pake beha kecil. kanker payudara ntar malahan" Luhan noyor pala gue

gue ngedengus kesel "disuruh Ka Chanyeol Lu"

Luhan ketawa ngakak sampe muka nya pada merah. gue masih ngeliatin dia bingung lah kenapa ketawa.

"yampunnn tulul. mau aja lagian sih! haha Chanyeol itu gila Baek. nanti kalau lu disuruh pake lakban buat nutupin puting lu doang lu mau gitu?"

"ya enggak lah! dada gue nanti gelantungan. ngilu"

"nah kenapa sekarang mau? emang lo ga sesek? ga pada sakit punggung lo? "

gue cuma manyun. bingung mau bales apa. kalau ngomong sama Luhan mah so pasti gue selalu kalah.

Kalau kata anak cowok , cewek itu punya mulut banyak. itu bener banget! terbukti di Luhan.

dia tuh gak pernah yang namanya kalah ngomong. sampe Sehun aja angkat tangan kalau lagi berantem sama Luhan.

Luhan bener-bener mempertahankan prinsif cewek itu selalu benar. pret!

"jangan bilang kalau dia juga nyuruh lo pake beha yang pengaitnya di depan? "

gue ngangguk males.

dan Luhan ketawa lagi makin kenceng. bgst! ketawa mulu lo kaya maenan bocah

"Baekhyuuun. itu mah Chanyeol mau ngerencanain maen perosotan"

alis gue nyureng-nyureng. gagal paham sama maksut Luhan.

lagian apa nyambungnya main prosotan sama beha kekecilan gwblk!

"udah dah bentar lagi juga lo tau. Saran gue pokoknya kalau sampe lo dikasih Lolipop jangan sampe kena gigi ya. tahan aja pake mulut"

"lolipop apaansih Lu? ga jelas lu sih"

"yaela.. pokoknya ini lolipop. enak sih apalagi kalau pake rasa melon. soalnya semalem gue baru nyobain hehe"

"gue kan suka nya stroberi Lu. kira-kira Ka Chanyeol punya ga ya rasa stroberi? "

Luhan ketawa bentar "gue yakin dia punya ko."

muka gue berubah sumringah. asikkk kan dapet lolipop stroberi.

"yaudah yu ke basecamp aja. tadi gue ninggalin Uco disana. takutnya nanti dia tinggal tulang doang lagi" Luhan narik tangan gue.

yakali tinggal tulang doang? emangnya Uco ditinggalin di kandang singa.

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **Basecamp Sekoteng Kemon**

.

.

"beb ayo dong kocokin aja bentar. ga keliatan ini kan ketutupan meja"

.

.

"gamau ah, disini masih banyak anak-anak nanti kita ketahuan lagi"

.

.

"yaela emang kenapasih kalau pada tau kita pacaran? aku kan gak jelek-jelek amat"

.

.

"bukan gitu, pokoknya aku gamau yang lain pada tau dulu. perjanjiannya kan nunggu kamu lulus"

.

.

"kelamaan beb, keburu pistol aku meledak gegara keseringan nahan sperm"

.

si cewe nyubit paha cowo kenceng. tapi si cowo masih bisa nahan ga sampe teriak

.

.

"setiap malem minggu kan udah aku keluarin, kaya gitu banget sih ngomongnya"

si cowo cuma cengir pasrah.

tapi tetep aja si cowo mah batu naro tangan cewenya diatas gundukan celananya.

sedangkan si cewe masih berusaha konsentrasi sama novel yang lagi dibaca.

"santai bebi, urut aja pelan - pelan gpp. aku lebih baik pelan-pelan daripada nahan" bisik si cowo.

si cewe cuma ngangguk dan nurutin apa katanya.

"masih jaman emang zaman sekarang maen kocok-kocokan?" celetuk Sehun sambil ngelirik bentar ke arah Jongin

Jongin yang tadinya lagi merem melek enak tiba tiba melotot tajem kearah SehunSehun

"kalau ngcook doang mah sendiri juga bisa gue haha" sambung Chanyeol

Kai masih ngeliatin kearah mereka tajem dan sebelah tangannya nahan tangan Uco supaya ga ngelepasin kegiatannya

"mending pake sabun ketauan kalau punya cewek gak bisa dipake mah" Sehun makin ngomporin

btw, bangsat banget ya bahasanya Sehun. dikira cewek sempak gocengan kali yang dipake asal-asalan.

"haha mending make jablai sekalian ada suaranya" Chanyeol juga ikutan ngomporin

.

.

.

...

"SIAPA TADI YANG MAU MAKE JABLAI? "

.

.

tiba tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara yang sangat mencekam. suhu diruangan itu pun berubah jadi suram. persis kaya di scene film horor yang lagi pertama kali kemunculan hantu

Chanyeol dan Sehun nengok patah-patah kearah sumber suara. seriusan mereka kagok banget takut salah paham.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu. Luhan udah mau maju buat jalan nyamperin sekoteng kemon sedangkan Baekhyun merasa enggan.

dia sempet denger apa yang Chanyeol bilang tadi. dan otaknya mulai ditumbuhi pikiran-pikiran negatif.

jangan-jangan selama pacaran sama dia Chanyeol sering make cewe-cewe? karna Baekhyun sendiri masih segel.

.

.

lagian juga lupada cuma pacaran baru beberapa hari ego!

.

.

"eh Luhan sayang... " Sehun nyapa Luhan duluan.

Sehun ini pawang nya Luhan, jadi dia tau pasti kapan menjinakan Luhan.

"apa sayang-sayang! sayang nya pas lagi pengen doang kan? " Luhan misuh misuh nyamperin Sehun

Baekhyun ngikutin jalan pelan dibelakang Luhan. mukanya nunduk takut tak kala harus bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. . anjayyyy~

sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih mode loading, mikirin langkah apa yang mau dia ambil.

dia ini emang fuckboi. sering ngeduain - ngetigaian bahkan sampe ngedelapanin cewek bahkan ga jarang pas masa pacaran dia sering ke gep selingkuh

tapi dia santai aja toh cewek masih banyak yang mau, pikir dia.

tapi sekarang liat muka pias Baekhyun rasanya aneh. ada hal yang salah.

Baekhyun ga mau ngeliat mukanya aja dia merasa harga dirinya terhina. dia yakin dia ga jelek ko...

.

.

.

dasar cowok gak peka :( lo emang ga jelek tapi mulut lo ampas egooo!

.

.

.

"dedeq Luhan ya mulutnya! minta di cium asal-asalan ya? " Sehun narik tangan Luhan yang berdiri di depan nya

Luhan jatuh kedalam pelukan Sehun.

"cium aja sana ciwi-ciwian fly over" kata Luhan ketus

"gamau ah takut masuk angin. sama kamu aja ya? " Sehun maenin rambut belakang Luhan

"kalau sama aku nanti bibir kaka pada korengan! "

"lah dikira bibir kamu getah mangga bembem kali ya hehe"

Sehun ngacak-ngacak rambut Luhan gemes. terus matanya ngelirik ke Chanyeol. ngasih kode supaya nenangin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang nerima kode itu berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun.

"ko masih bawa tas? kamu telat ya hmm" Chanyeol ngerangkum wajah Baekhyun

otomatis Baekhyun ngedongak dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca bertatapan dengan mata indah bola pimpong milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafa pelan. dikecup dalam kening Baekhyun dan ngebawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"maaf ya kalau aku ngomong begitu, tadi cuma mau ngeledekin si item doang"

Baekhyun cuma ngangguk.

"jangan berfikir yang macem-macem. aku sayang sama kamu. cuma kamu doang. percaya sama aku"

Baekhyun natap mata Chanyeol lama. dia mah lemah. cepat banget luluhnya cuma Chanyeol bilang sayang doang juga.

"tapi kaka bener kan gak pernah maen sama cewek lain dibelakang aku? atau malahan sampe dipake?"

Chanyeol senyum sambil ngangguk "ngapain aku maen cewek dibelakang kamu. mending sekalian aku maen sama kamu hehe"

.

.

.

dazar kamu brengsyek!

.

.

.

si Baekhyun senyum malu-malu, pipinya dah merah.

heran gue padahal kaga di so sweeten tapi ngapa lu jadi shy shy si Baek? benar-benar lemah syahwat lah

.

.

.

.

"ashhh ahhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

what the...

.

.

.

.

.

.

suara sapa tuh yang nyuri start duluan?

.

.

.

.

"hahaha lemah banget lu jong baru bentar udah keluar " kata Sehun

.

.

"ih berarti dari tadi Uco lagi anuin Ka Jongin? " tanya Luhan bingung

.

.

"haha goblo malu-maluin aja keluar cepat pake tangan lagi" Chanyeol ikutan komen

.

.

"bgst ya kalian semua ...ahh beb urutin lagi sampe keluar semua hhh"

Uco mukanya udah asem banget. nahan kesel! udah tangannya basah sama sperm nya Jongin plus ketahuan lagi sama anak-anak.

kalau kata pribahasa, sudah jatuh nyium taik kebo! ewh...

.

.

"Uco samaaaa Ka Jongin-?" Baekhyun bingung ga nerusin omongannya

Chanyeol ngangguk cepet " iya mereka sebenernya pacaran cuma backstreet."

Baekhyun ngeliatin muka Chanyeol masih setengah ngeblank

"ck, sayang jangan pasang muka begituuu nanti aku engas.. " Kata Chanyeol yang terus nguselin mukanya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

hehe Lupada nunggu ena-ena ya? hahah kurang-kurangin egooo.

sebenarnya gue lebih suka yang semi begini menurut gue sih lebih bikin ser-seran daripada yang full NC hehe

tapi kalau lupada pengen nc tar dah gue nyari bahan dulu buat ide cerita wkwkw


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah insiden pecah ketuban Jongin, Kyungsoo langung lari keluar dari basecamp. Bodo amatlah - diteriakin sama anak –anak yang lain. Doi dari tadi udah nahan sabar buat nurutin kemauan absurd Jongin yang sialnya dia cinta banget sama mahluk sejenis kedelai sangrai itu.

Bukan apa-apa, temen-temennya tuh gak ada yang tahu kalau dia udah taken sama Jongin. Bukannya malu juga sih ngakuin Jongin jadi pacarnya. Cuma dia takut aja di ledekin sama Luhan dan Baekhyun karena tau dia pacarnya Jongin. Yang terkenal cowok "nigga" tukang grepe-grepe cewek.

Apalagi dedek-dedek emesh yang tt masih masa pertumbuhan, Jongin nih seneng banget ikut andil dalam masa perkembangnya. Contoh kaya waktu itu, sebelum taken sama Kyungsoo, dia buat sayembara setting payudara secara alami.

Wah emang gila banget tuh anak! Lebih gila lagi cewek-cewek yang pada daftar buat di grepe-grepe sama Jongin. Emang bukan Cuma Jongin doang sih, doi juga bersekutu sama Kris dan Lay. Dan kebanyakan cewek-cewek disana pada suka sama servisan Jongin. Soalnya muka Jongin bikin becek :3

Beda halnya sama Lay, yang malah bikin cewek-cewek pada ketawa ngakak dengan obrolan absurdnya. Dan berakhir ditunggangin di ranjang UKS sekolah. kalau Kris ini sih dingin banget, kebanyakan cewek yang diservis sama dia malah Orgasm duluan Cuma liat tatapan tajem ala badboy ff gitu.

"aku baru tau loh ka, kalau Uco pacaran sama Ka Jongin" ini kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di pangku sama Chanyeol. Maklumlah Chanyeol ini daddy-able banget. Kalau liat yang imut-imut dikit bawaannya mau mangku mulu.

"iya si Kyungsoo nya ngajak backstreet. Malu kali yang punya pacar kaya Jongin titisan kakek Sugiono" Chanyeol mulai nguselin idungnya dileher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kegelian Cuma nyengir-nyengir gaje doang.

"yang, ko ini kamu makin gede sih? Perasaan kemarin tangan aku masih muat?" tangan Chanyeol megang tt Baekhyun dari bawah.

"aku kan pake bh yang disuruh kaka semalem. Bh nya kekecilan jadinya ngejepit dada aku" jawab Baekhyun malu malu.

Chanyeol senyum mesum-ganteng denger penuturan Baekhyun. Dalam hati bersyukur banget punya cewek cantik-imut dah gitu nurut lagi.

Walaupun dari dulu sampe sekarang riwayat pacar Chanyeol semuanya adalah penurut. Mau aja lakuin apa yang dia suruh.

Dulu pernah ada yang lebih parah. Yejin namanya. Sumpah deh ya itu cewe alim banget. Anak klub sastra. Yang tiap hari kerjaanya bercinta sama buku old di perpustakaan belakang sekolah. tapi semenjak jadi pacar Chanyeol. Hancur sudahlah imaj nya.

Kesekolah jadi suka pake baju seragam produk riject, alias kurang bahan alias produk gagal. Apalagi kalau lagi pake seragam olahraga.

.

.

.

.

Yatuhaaan... rasanya itu kaos kalau ada kancingnya mah pada buyar gegara kekecilan.

.

.

.

.

Padahal Chanyeol sendiri gaminta buat Yejin berubah penampilan. Dia jadiin Yejin pacar karena waktu itu, setiap Chanyeol lagi nonton video jav diperpustakan selalu ngeliat Yejin yang lagi fokus baca buku sambil sesekali nyedot es osron yang dia bawa.

Namanya juga cowo, apalagi Chanyeol. Mana tahan ada barang bagus begitu kalau gak dijadiin bahan, brengsek kan? Yaa memang.

Yaudah akhirnya setelah menjadikan Yejin sebagai bahan objek kotornya. Chanyeol baru ngajakin Yejin kenalan. Dan kemudia langsung aja dijadiin pacar.

Awalnya tuh Yejin lugu gitu, manja dan gemesin. Pokoknya tipe Chanyeol banget deh. Tapi makin hari ko kelakuan nya Yejin ga wajar. Semua kelakuannya gak natural kaya dibuat buat. Yang awalnya Chanyeol seneng sama cara bicara imut Yejin. Lah ini doi jadi mual. Bukan imut lagisih ini mah, lebih ke alay mimiperi.

Cara berpakaian nya Yejin juga jadi bar bar. Mirip ciwi-ciwian rel kereta jatinegara. Bikin Chanyeol gerah pengen ngarungin Yejin pake karung goni bekas cabe.

Dan sampe pada akhirnya, banyak gosip disekolah tentang perubahan Yejin itu gegara pacaran sama Chanyeol. Sumpah deh demi apapun si Chanyeol gak pernah pisan nyuruh Yejin pake baju ala jablai alexis.

Para fans Chanyeol gak terima dong, idolanya digosipin jelek begitu. Akhirnya fansclubnya Chanyeol buat petisi untuk Yejin jadi kaya dulu lagi. Yaudahlah darisitu terjadilah perang dunia II yang mana membuat Chanyeol cuti sekolah selama 1 semester.

.

Baekhyun dari tadi udah duduk gelisah, bukan karena dia dipangku. Tapi lebih ke ngilu gegara anunya Chanyeol ngeganjel. Pengennya sih bilang ke Chanyeol, tapi takut dikira ngode lagi

"kaka.. itu dong.. aduhh anu kaka ngeganjel. Aku ngilu " kata Baekhyun malu-malu. Sumpah ya doi beneran malu banget ngomong gitu.

Chanyeol ga perduliin Baekhyun dan masih asik nyiumin leher Baekhyun." Sayang, aku buka ya pengaitnya? Kasian ininya gamuat "

.

.

.

Dasar candra, dia ngomong apa lau jawab apa.

.

.

.

"iyaa ah, tapi anu kaka dong pindahin. Aduhhh aku ngilu nih ahh" Baekhyun masih berusaha ngasih tau ke Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Rasanya tuh kaya lo dudukin ulekan, tau kan?

.

.

.

"apanya sih? Uhh-wow.. yang gede banget sih? Baru berapa kali aku setting udah jadi begini sih?" kata Chanyeol heboh nimang-nimang tt ranum Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Chanyeol mah, ini kaya mangga arum manis. Wangi nya menggoda untuk dicicipi.

Chanyeol ngambil satu dada Baekhyun kebelakang buat diarahin kemulutnya lewat samping tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"ouhhh maygad! Kakaka ahhh. Yampun duh ah!"

Chanyeol masih asik cobain mangga arum manisnya. Di jilat-diputerin lidahnya-kadang juga disedot dengan keras, dan Baekhyun bakal lebih ngerapetin pahanya karena kelakuan Chanyeol.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol juga mainin puting Baekhyun kaya senar gitar yang biasa dipake di ruang musik.

Baekhyun makin ngeracau ga jelas. Dia malah udah gaperduliin tentang keberadaan Hunhan ataupun bakal ada yang masuk kedalam basecamp ini.

Dia balikin badan kebelakang, dan otomatis dada ranumnya terpampang jelas didepan muka ganteng-mesum-pongo nya Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"mamaaaaaah.. mau nenen :3"

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

.

Yampunnn.. mukanya Ka Chanyeol lucu banget. Gila ya! Kalau gue punya anak kaya dia mah. Tiap hari juga gue tetein. Dia udah kenyang juga, tetep gue paksa buat nenen.

Gue taro tangan gue dipipi Ka Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi nenen di dada gue. Gue elus pipinya sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa enak yang aneh yang lagi gue rasain ini.

Sumpah ya! Sepanjang umur gue, baru kali ini gue ngerasain sensainya kaya giini. Perasaan gue berdebar-debar dan dibawah perut gue tuh kaya ada balon ulang tahun yang lagi dipecahin dan keluar kertas warna warni. Gilak!

"aw ka, sakithh" Gue ngeringis pelan pas gue rasa puting gue digigit sama Ka Chanyeol.

Ka Chanyeol ngedongakin mukanya dan senyum sanyu menggoda kearah gue. Dan tanpa ngelepasin mulutnya dari dada gue dibilang "maaf ya mamah... abis cucu nya enak sih"

.

.

.

Yalorddddddddddddd...

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN SIDE**

.

"pindah yuk ka, ke tempat biasa. Punggungku sakit ini nahan nya " kata Luhan

.

.

.

.

Sehun ada dibawah, diantara paha Luhan. Lagi asik kayanya . sampe ga jawab.

.

.

.

.

.

"awhuh. Nanggung honey. Mangkanya cepet keluar dong biar ga kentang"

.

.

.

.

Luhan muter matanya males. " aku ga bisa konsen ka, kalau kaka terus disitu dan plus dengerin audio jav live dibelakang kita ih "

.

.

Sehun berhenti dari aktifitas jarinya dan nengok keatas " loh bukannya malah bagus ya? Ini namanya memacu adrenalin honey."

.

.

"yampunnn Ka Sehun! Kita lagi main ludo online ya! Bukan arum jeram! Gak ada yang namanya memacu adrenalin. Yang ada aku malah gak fokus nih" kata luhan kesel

Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan jalan ngelangkahin bahu Sehun kearah kamar. Sedangkan Sehun smirk ganteng dan ikutin Luhan dari belakang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"bilang ajasih kalau terangsang! Ehehe" kata Sehun dalam hati_

.

.

..

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

Kai masih ngejar-ngejar Kyungsoo yang jalannya makin cepet kaya orang kebelet. Hidupnya Kai ini kasian banget loh. Udah ga diakuin pacar sama Kyungsoo didepan orang-orang. Udah gitu pas tadi baru aja klimaks dan baru keluar dikit. Eh si Kyungsoo udah keburu kabur duluan.

Kagoklah dia, antara mau nerusin sendiri supaya keluar semua dan plong. Atau ngejar Kyungsoo dan berakhir nahan nyeri diselangkangan akibat kentang.

Dan sebagai lelaki gantle, Kai memikih opsi kedua! Dia bakal ambil resiko apapun itu asal hubungan dia dan Kyungsoo masih bisa dipertahankan. Eaaak

"yampunnnn beb! Kyungsoo sayangku tungguin dulu!"

Kai masih berusaha nyimbangin jalan cepetnya Kyungsoo. Padahal dia bisa aja lahir dan yang pasti langsung bisa nangkep Kyungsoo. Tapi lagi lagi Kai memilih untuk membuang ego nya. Biar bagaimanapun dia Cuma mau jaga perasaanya Kyungsoo.

Dia gamau mereka terlebih Kyungsoo jadi pusat perhatian anak-anak lain kalau Kai ngelakuin itu. Kyungsoo itu gak suka ftv! Jadi dia benci kalau pake drama. Kecuali drakor yang main aktor ganteng hehe

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti gak! Kalau gak aku bakal teriak kalau kamu itu pacar aku!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti juga tapi masih gak mau balikin badannya mengahadap Kai.

Dan Kai yang masih ngatur nafas, coba buat jalan ngedeketin Kyungsoo dan mengenggam lembut satu tangannya.

"bebi berheti dulu ya, ini loh tangan kamu kotor masih ada sisa punya aku. Bentar nih aku bersihin dulu ya" Kai ngambil sapu tangan yang ada dikantong belakang celananya.

Dia ngusapin tangannya Kyungsoo perlahan dan hati-hati. Takut-takut nanti bikin kesalahan lagi dan berujung Kyungsoo marah lagi.

"nah udah bersih. Nanti abis ini langsung cuci tangan dan pakai anti septik ya! Nih sapu tanganya. Aku balik ke basecamp lagi ya" Kai mulai jalan ngejauhin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jadi alasannya Kai ngejar Kyungsoo adalah Cuma buat bersihin tangannya doang?

.

.

.

.

Waaaawwwwwwwwwww...

.

.

.

 _"yampun Kai ... :') " Kyungsoo_

.

.

.

 **BASECAMP**

Sama seperti sebelumnya. Basecamp ini selalu menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan kotor dari para remaja kelebihan hormon. Entah udah keberapa kalinya tempat ini selalu beralih fungsi jadi hotel melati dadakan.

Sekarang keadaan Baekhyun udah pasrah banget. Dia udah tiduran lemes dibawah badan Chanyeol yang masih mainin dadanya gemes.

Dada ranum Baekhyun jadi merah, bekas telapak tangan Chanyeol jadi tanda betapa maniak Chanyeol sama punya Baekhyun.

Emang sih, Chanyeol ini man boobs. Tipe cowok pecinta dada apalgi yang bulet , kenyel dan ranum kaya punya Baekhyun ini.

Chanyeol paling suka maenin dada, ketimbang ngasih finger service dia lebih suka olarhraga mulut supaya tirus? Ya tapi namanya juga cowo apa aja pasti suka kalau udah berhubugan sama anatomi tubuh wanita.

"khaaa Chanyeol.. udhaan dong dada aku kebasssshhh ini ah"

Muka Baekhyun udah sayu banget. Rambutnya juga udah pada lepek gegara kegiatan panas ini. Dan gak hanya rambut atasnya aja yang lepek, tapi bagian bawahnya juga udah uhuk basah kuyup.

Chanyeol sih sebenranya dia udah tau kalau Baekhyun udah 3x Orgasm. Cuma dia pura-pura gatau. Bukannya tega, tapi serius deh! Chanyeol belum nemu titik kepuasan dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Sebernya dia udah mau keluar, Cuma dia tahan gegara masih mau terus mainin Baekhyun. Dampaknya sekarang anu nya jadi kram, ngilu karena kelamaan nahan klimaks.

"Baekhyun syang, kamu sayang kan sama aku? Kamu percaya kan sama aku?" Chanyeol narik badanya supaya sejajar sama muka Baekhyun dibawahnya

Baekhyun ngangguk lemah "iyaa Ka Chanyeol, aku syang banget sama kaka. Aku percaya"

Chanyeol senyum lega dan nyium kening Baekhyun lama.

"kamu mau ngelakuin itu sama aku sekarang ga?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun

Seketika raut muka Baekhyun berubah kaget, gelisah. Dan Chanyeol bisa liat itu jelas

Chanyeol ngusap rambut Baekhyun sayang" gapapa kalau kamu belum siap ko, aku sayang kamu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun natap dalam mata Chanyeol. Sebenernya Baekhyun gamau jadi munafik. Dia mau ngelakuin hal itu sama Chanyeol. Tapi jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dia masih takut buat nanggung resiko setelah itu.

Baekhyun sayang ko sama Chanyeol. Dan dia juga percaya kalau Chanyeol juga tulus sama dia. tapi dia juga gak akan bisa ngejamin kedepannya kaya apa kan?

Dia gak bisa ngejamin kehidupannya bakal terus bareng Chanyeol atau malah putus ditengah jalan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Bakehyun—

"yaudah sayang gausah dipikiran banget. Kalau kamu belum siap aku gpp ko. Aku akan nungguin itu sampai kapanpun. Atau bakal sampai nanti malam pengantin kita?" kata Chanyeol jenaka.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun itu beda. Walaupun mungkin dari luar Baekhyun ini modis dan anak zaman abis. Tapi Chanyeol tau, pikiran Baekhyun masih kolot. Dia masih harus mikir panjang buat ngelaukin hal-hal yang lebih jauh dari ini.

Dan mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol jatuh kedalam Baekhyun tanpa disadari.

"tapi itu kaka kasian" Baekhyun nunjuk gundukan besar di antara paha Chanyeol

Chanyeol senyum maklum dan langsung pasang muka pura-pura kesakitan. "duhh iya ni, ngilu banget aku. Udah dari tadi tegang terus ditindihin sama punya kamu"

.

.

.

Blush! On.

.

.

.

Otomatis muka Baekhyun langsung merona denger penuturan Chanyeol.

"terus kau harus gimana dong ka? Aku ga tega liat muka kaka kesakitan" kata Baekhyun pasang muka melas.

Chanyeol ngusak kepala Baekhyun gemes."kamu mau lolipop ga?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun ngangguk "rasa strawberry ya tapi, kaka punya kan?"

Dan Chanyeol langsung ketawa nista denger permintaan polos Baekhyun "ada dong, yuk kita ke kamar itu. nanti kalau diluar ada yang datang, banyak yang mau soalnya"

Baekhyun ngangguk semangat dan ngerentagin tangannya " tapi gendong aku ya! Aku lemes banget nih heheh"

.

.

.

Dengan kekuatan bulan... Chanyeol gendong Baekhyun di depan dan melesat menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya...

.

.

.

Krieeeeeeeeeeeeeet...

.

.

.

.

.

"anjir ini ko bau bau kerak pejuh ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"lah iya sih ini mah bekas ada yang main kuda-kudaan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yah ketinggalan dong gue nonton live nya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"anjir ya, kalau boleh gue ingetin lu baru aja kelar ngotorin ruang UKS!"

.

.

.

halooooooooooooooooooooooo! akhirnya w update ya! hhehee makasih buat kalian yang gak nungguin ff ini hwhhwe

tolong sering2 comment ya ingetin w biar update hhee

lovyuuuuu


End file.
